Y mientras viva
by Deyhra
Summary: AU.  Mundo Alterno. Para cuidar el legado de su maestro Balthazar Blake sacrifica todo lo que fue, es y será... pagando con sangre las consecuencias.  M por capitulos venideros
1. Chapter 1

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Primero**

"¡Balthazar!" Grito Dave, cerrando la puerta de Arcana Cabana con llave. "¡Ya volví!" El chico se quito su bulto rojo, depositándolo sobre una de las sillas de un lustroso juego de mesa de mas de 300 años de antigüedad y miro a su alrededor. Como siempre la tienda era todo un tiradero, había platos, cuadros, objetos y polvo en todas las esquinas. Balthazar había prometido comenzar la limpieza de primavera (que no se efectuaba desde la primavera de 1997) y como siempre nada parecía fuera de lugar, o en su lugar. "¿Balthazar?" Volvió a gritar el chico, asomándose a detrás de la caja registradora.

"¿Eh?" Fue la vaga respuesta, del hombre sentado detrás de uno de los cofres en la parte trasera de la tienda. Dave sonrió, caminando hacia el adulto y se asomo sobre el hombro de Balthazar. El hombre tenía un libro antiguo en manos, sus páginas amarillas marcadas con lápiz y sus esquinas dobladas. "Ah, Dave, ¿como estuvo tu día?"

"Aburrido."

"¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar emparedados."

"No, gracias. ¿Que es?" La pregunta hizo que Balthazar volviese al libro, sus dedos acariciando las páginas.

"Esto Dave, era parte de las muchas pertenencias de uno de los hombres mas importantes de Francia." Dijo, cerrando el libro y levantándose, con mucho trabajo, del suelo. Dave le siguió con la vista. "Era parte de su colección privada y desapareció hace cien años del museo de Paris."

"¿Y apareció acá?"

"Si pero ellos no lo saben. Es un libro que Napoleón leía mucho, por eso tan marcado." Balthazar se voltio a caminar hacia la caja registradora y soltó el libro sobre una de las muchas mesas. "Haz vuelto pronto, ¿algún problema?"

"Balthazar, son las 3:30." El adulto frunció el ceño, miro el reloj de bolsillo que saco de su chaleco y sorprendido voltio a mirar al chico. "La escuela termino."

"Vaya, como vuela el tiempo." Sonriendo, se volteo a Dave. "Creo que la limpieza será para otro día."

"Como siempre." Lo que hizo que Balthazar hiciera una mueca de arrepentimiento.

"Algún día tendré que recoger este tiradero, y eso joven aprendiz, es un hecho." Balthazar levanto su mano y rápido sacudió el cabello de Dave, que estaba algo largo, haciendo que el chico se quejara. "Ven, vamos arriba para hacer la cena y luego iremos a leer un poco el Encatus, ¿si?" Dave acepto, apresurándose a buscar su mochila, mientras Balthazar le esperaba para luego subir juntos al apartamento que compartían.

Aunque en la tienda hubiera un tiradero Balthazar sabia que su vivienda debía mantenerse organizado, así que la diferencia entre tienda y apartamento era grande. Todo estaba en su lugar, se trapeaba todas las semanas y durante si era necesario. Dave nunca había entendido esto de su maestro, pero no le molestaba. Mientras Dave hacia sus tareas Balthazar preparaba la cena, que por ser miércoles, seria papas majadas y pollo frito, con algo de ensalada (que Dave siempre ignoraba) y de postre helado de chocolate. Durante un rato estuvieron ocupados, cada uno trabajando eficientemente, hasta que Dave abrió su ultima libreta y saco un papel.

"¿Balthazar?"

"¿Si Dave?"

"Ten, lo envía la Sra. Prim." Limpiando sus manos con una de las toallas de la cocina, Balthazar se volteo y tomo el papel de la pequeña mano de Dave, mirando al chico de reojo.

"¿Algo que debas decirme Dave?"

"No, señor." La respuesta hizo que Balthazar tomara una respiración profunda y abriera la carta.

"_Estimado padre o tutor, se estará realizando una reunión de padres el próximo viernes_… blah blah blah, _esperamos su asistencia. Favor de confirmar_." Dave no dijo nada, pero Balthazar le miro. El chico no sabría sobre que es la reunión así que Balthazar considero la posibilidad de asistir. Si Dave le entrego la carta era por que quería que asistiera. "¿Sabes por que ellos querrán hablar conmigo?"

"No es solo contigo, Balthazar, habrán mas padres…"

"Pero hablaran conmigo sobre algo adicional, ¿no?"

"No lo se."

"Dave, eres un pésimo mentiroso." El chico se hundió en el asiento, sus ojos en la mesa mientras Balthazar coloco suavemente la carta en la misma. "¿Algo que debas decirme Dave?" Repitió el adulto, suavemente.

"Puede ser."

"Pues dime." Balhtazar se sentó al otro lado de la pequeña mesa, sus codos sobre el borde, sus dedos entrelazados para crear una expresión de interés a fuera lo que fuese Dave debía decirle.

"¿Y la cena?" La sortija en el dedo de Balthazar tomo un brillo verde claro: La estufa se apago, la cena se sirvió sola y los platos esperaron el que Dave hablara para servirse. La expresión de interés en la cara de Balthazar no cambio en ningún momento. Dave no se atrevió a mirar a su tutor. "Puede ser que haya echo algo en la escuela."

"¿Puede ser? ¿Y que fue esto que puede ser hayas echo?"

"Pues… promete que no te enfadaras."

"Creo que me reservare el privilegio." El chico se hundió más en su silla. "¿Dave?"

"Pues… Puede que me haya llevado el Grimhold a la escuela." Las manos de Balthazar cayeron a la mesa, sus ojos azules abriéndose en sorpresa. "Y también puede ser que haya atrapado a uno de los chicos durante la hora del almuerzo en el."

"¡Dave!" La voz de Balthazar hizo eco en la pequeña vivienda, su cuerpo levantándose sobre el chico quien cerró los ojos sabiendo que su hora había llegado. "¿Como pudiste? ¡Sabes muy bien que todo artefacto utilizado en nuestras clases extracurriculares no deben sacarse del edificio y mucho menos llevarse a la escuela para utilizarse! ¿Que hubieras echo si no pudieras abrir el Grimhold una vez terminada la hora del almuerzo? ¿Traerlo para sacar al chico?"

"¡Pero pensé que no lo recordaría, le borre la memoria!" La defensa utilizada por el chico no sirvió de nada; en cuanto termino de hablar Balthazar sintió que con lo próximo que saldría de la boca del menor le haría tener un ataque cardiaco. "Además a Drake solo le gusta golpear a los demás y estaba tratando de quitarle el almuerzo a Becky."

Balthazar observo al chico, su ceja levantada y entendiendo de que acción provenía la reacción. "¿Así que todo esto fue para salvar a Becky?"

"Si." El chico cubrió su boca con su mano, había hablado de más y Balthazar levanto su mano. La discusión había terminado. Los platos flotaron hacia la mesa, Balthazar busco vasos, algo de jugo y volvió a sentarse. Después de servir la bebida Balthazar extendió su mano.

"Tu anillo." Dave no pudo discutir con su maestro y algo decepcionado se quito el anillo de dragón y se lo entrego a Balthazar, quien lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Usted, caballero, esta castigado. En cuanto termine la cena se va a su habitación y no saldrá de aquí amenos que sea conmigo o a la escuela durante las próximas dos semanas." Dave se enderezo en la silla, levanto los cubiertos y comenzó a comer. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que ambos se miraron a la vez y Balthazar sonrió. "Eres muy joven para estar enamorado." Era una broma, una no muy buena, pero significaba que Balthazar no estaba tan molesto como parecía.

Mientras la gran Nanu107 escribe en ingles su obra maestra para tratar de lograr terminar el desafío Balthy 100 (_The Balthy 100 Challenge_) a mi me gusta mas sentarme y escribir mundos alternos sobre personajes que todos conocemos. Este es un mundo alterno en donde no tengo la menor idea donde los chicos y chicas me llevaran (me dejo llevar por los personajes, no planeo las historias). Hasta ahora la historia es suficientemente larga para entretener a Nanu107 editando y, junto con los personajes, llorando. (Nanu107: Why you evil minx!) Bueno, espero disfruten de la historia y gracias por dejas sus comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Segundo**

El temido día de la reunión de padres llego mas rápido de lo que Dave o Balthazar deseaban. El chico tenía pavor por ver la reacción de su maestra al ver a Balthazar y Balthazar tenia pavor de tener que arreglarse como una persona común y corriente cuando evidentemente no lo era. Así que durante el día Balthazar se ocupo de conseguir ropa que no llamara mucho la atención, corto su cabello y se afeito; al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que solo Dave lograría esta transformación en el.

Balthazar nunca se había considerado un hombre guapo, si buen parecido pero con tantas cosas con las que debía lidiar desde que su maestro falleció no solía salir mucho. O mejor dicho nunca. Solo salía cuando Dave lo necesitaba, o cuando había que hacer algo importante como papeleo o las compras de la casa. Las demás cosas se compraban por internet y se le entregaban uno o dos días después. Si Balthazar Blake siempre se había sentido como un inepto social. Pero en su camisa azul claro, cubierta con un abrigo oscuro, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, sin barba o bigote… Se veía al menos cinco años mas joven.

También se sentía incomodo. Pero entre mas rápido saliera por la puerta mas rápido volvería.

"¿Dave? ¿Listo?" Pregunto Balthazar, saliendo de su habitación con cartera en mano, y se apresuro a buscar una cajita negra en la sala de estar. "¿Dave?"

"¡Listo!" El chico apareció de la cocina, ya vestido y peinado. Pero era de esperarse, era un chico de diez años, ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

"Bien," Balthazar le dio la cajita negra, y le dio estrictas ordenes de no hablar o comentar sobre ella, que el debía ser quien hablaría. "No debemos empeorar la situación mas de lo que esta, ¿bien?"

"Entendido."

En el camino a la escuela hablaron sobre algunas cosas, especialmente sobre la posibilidad de limpiar el Arcana Cabana ahora que Dave no podía salir a jugar fuera. Después de todo estaba castigado y debía hacer cosas que no le gustaban; aunque hasta cierto punto también servía de castigo para Balthazar por dejar algunos ítems que le había prohibido a Dave utilizar en lugares donde el menor los encontrara. Pero en esto de ser maestro-aprendiz debía haber una confianza clara, si el maestro decía _no usar_, el aprendiz obedecía. Sus circunstancias no eran las usuales, esto era claro, pero Balthazar debía hacer que Dave entendiera.

Balthazar estaciono el auto en un espacio frente a la escuela, y Dave ya estaba caminando hacia el edificio cuando el maestro se quitaba su cinturón. Sorprendido, Balthazar se fijo en su aprendiz… "¡Aja!" Se dijo a si mismo en el silencio del auto, al ver a Dave caminar hacia una chiquilla con cabellos rubios y piel pálida. No estaba arreglado por ser ya bastante grandecito, es que Becky le esperaba. Balthazar respiro hondo, salió del auto y camino a la escuela. Otros padres caminaban hacia la escuela, la mayoría féminas, mientras Balthazar se acerco a Dave.

"Dave." Dijo suavemente, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño. El chico le miro, sonriendo mientras la chica le miro sorprendida. Agachándose Balthazar le sonrió a la pequeña Becky. "Hola, me llamo Balthazar." Le extendió su mano y aunque algo tímida ella la tomo y le sonrió.

"Becky. ¿Es cierto que tiene una tienda de antigüedades?"

"Si, llevo anos coleccionando piezas que vienen de todas las partes del mundo."

"¿Y es cierto que es un tiradero?" Balthazar miro a Dave, volteando luego para sonriéndole a la niña.

"No mas grande que la habitación de Dave." Y levantándose les sugirió continuar al salón. Becky se excuso, diciendo que debía buscar a su tía y se apresuro hacia las escaleras, Dave tomo ese momento y miro a Balthazar.

"Me estas haciendo quedar mal, Balthazar."

"Era la verdad," Le dijo el maestro, divirtiéndose con la reacción de su aprendiz.

A media reunión Balthazar comenzó a bostezar. Algunas de las madres en el salón le miraron de reojo, sorprendidas al verlo ahí, y aun más de que estuviera bostezando. Balthazar trataba de mantener su atención en lo que fuera que la maestra hablara pero cuando convenía padecía de déficit de atención severo. Esta reunión era uno de esos momentos de conveniencia. Dave y algunos de los otros chicos estaban en una mesa en la parte trasera del salón, coloreando una tarea que la maestra les había traído y hablando unos con otros (en realidad Dave solo hablaba con Becky).

Después de tres bostezos más la maestra anuncio que la reunión había terminado, pero que deseaba hablar con algunos de ellos. "Srta. Hunt, Sr. Blake y el Sr. Horvath." Los tres mencionados se mantuvieron en sus respectivos lugares mientras las madres y padres se apresuraron a recoger a sus chicos e irse. En la mesita de atrás quedaron tres chicos y se les dijo que se acercaran a sus padres. Balthazar recibió a Dave y le sentó en el escritorio, mientras la Srta. Hunt acerco una de las sillas para que Becky se sentara cerca de ella. Drake se acomodo en el escritorio detrás de Horvath algo cabizbajo. "Bueno creo que todos sabemos por que estamos aquí." Comenzó la maestra mientras los padres todos miraron a sus chicos. "Me gustaría aclarar que los he reunido aquí por que no es la primera vez que he tenido problemas con sus niños, y aunque usualmente Drake si es algo problemático, me preocupa que los tres estén perdiendo el control de la situación y afectando el resto de la clase."

Balthazar alzo la ceja, escuchando lo que la maestra decía con interés cuando Horvath levanto su mano para interrumpirla. "Yo tengo entendido que Drake no es el problemático aquí, si no Dave. El fue quien atrapo a Drake con un artefacto de origen dudoso que sin duda debe haber encontrado en la tienda de su padre." Balthazar se volteo a observar al hombre, artefacto de origen dudoso. "Debería ser ellos quienes arreglen la situación."

"Todo artefacto en mi tienda, Sr. Horvath, tiene el debido papeleo y conozco exactamente de donde viene y su uso."

"Pues parece no importarle mucho lo que suceda con dichos artefactos, para que ese chiquillo ignorante este utilizándolos fuera de la tienda." Balthazar no se sintió insultado, al contrario le valía poco lo que este extraño pudiera pensar de el, pero la forma en que buscaba como insultar a Dave sutilmente hizo que su estomago se revolcara con rabia.

"A diferencia de Drake, caballero, Dave sabe como respetar las reglas. Si su hijo no hubiera molestado continuamente a Becky y Dave estoy seguro que nada de esto hubiera sucedido." La maestra detuvo la discusión en este momento, mientras que al otro lado del salón Becky y su tía observaban en silencio.

"No buscamos de quien es la culpa, caballeros, si no una solución."

"La solución es clara." Se apresuro a contestar Horvath, arreglando la manga de su costoso abrigo. "Ambos Dave y Becky deben disculparse con Drake."

"Pero si Becky es solo victima aquí." Defendió la mujer, sorprendiendo a todos con la fuerza de su voz. Balthazar se volteo a mirarla, sorprendido de que haya hablado al fin. "El que debe disculparse es Drake."

La maestra se volteo hacia Horvath quien parecía no agradecerle la idea. Balthazar sonrió.

"Bueno, Dave si se disculpara con Drake…" Dave le miro sorprendido, algo ofendido, pero Balthazar puso su mano sobre su rodilla para evitar que dijese algo.

"Al fin, algo de razón de este lunático." Murmuro Horvath, mirando hacia la maestra.

"Después de que Drake se disculpe con el y Becky." Esto hizo que Dave se volteara hacia Horvath y Drake. La maestra asintió, aparentemente le gusto la idea, y mientras los demás esperaban Horvath respiro hondo y le hizo un gesto a Drake con su cabeza. Murmullando el chico se levanto y sin mirar a los demás:

"Becky, Dave; lo siento." Balthazar sabia que no era una disculpa del corazón, pero al momento no podían pedir más. Levantando a Dave del escritorio lo deposito en el suelo frente a Drake mientras Becky se acerco.

"Perdón Drake."

"Si perdón Drake."

La maestra asintió la cabeza y les pidió que no repitieran sus errores, que se volvieran amigos. Balthazar sabía que era mejor tratar de quitarle el cuchillo a Rambo que pedirles a estos chicos que fueran amigos pero le sonrió a la maestra y le aseguro que trataría que Dave se llevara mejor con sus compañeros de clase. Horvath fue el primero en levantarse y con Drake, salir del salón. Ambos parecían indignados. "Sr. Blake por favor no se retire." La maestra se acerco a la madre de Becky mientras la niña se acerco a Balthazar.

"Fue genial como consiguió que Drake se disculpara, Sr. Blake."

"A veces, princesa, hay que dar un poco para recibir un poco. Recuérdalo." La niña sonrió, abrazo a Balthazar (quien quedo sorprendido) y luego a Dave (quien miro a Balthazar aun mas sorprendido) antes de ir donde su madre. Mientras la maestra hablaba con Srta. Hunt asintió, sonriendo.

Balthazar no había tenido oportunidad de apreciar la belleza de esta mujer; alta, con cabello largo y oscuro como noche sin luna. Sus ojos color café sin azúcar, pero con labios de miel. Tenia facciones de aristócrata, piel pálida y cuello largo. Tenia una hermosa figura, y cuando Becky se detuvo a su lado sus manos encontraron el cabello rubio de la chica y rápido la halo hacia si, asegurándola contra sus caderas. Dave le estaba hablando, pero no podía escuchar una palabra.

Ahora el gran Balthazar Blake entendía por que su aprendiz estaba tan enfuscado con la pequeña Becky; si la miraba de la misma manera en que Balthazar miraba a la Srta. Hunt… Frunciendo el ceño Balthazar se pregunto a si mismo por que era señorita y no señora, después de todo era sumamente hermosa, debía tener muchos pretendientes. Pero, ¿por que molestarse?, una hermosura como ella nunca se fijaría en un desastre como el.

"¿Balthazar?" Pregunto Dave, sacudiendo el hombro de su maestro. "¿Me escuchas?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Que miras tanto?"

"Nada, dime, ¿que pasa?"

"¿Viste como Becky me abrazo?"

¡Esta historia va rápido! Lo verán en el próximo capitulo. Para aquellos que se preguntan sobre la pequeña caja negra que Balthazar le da a Dave: Balthazar hizo todo una explicación de cómo una trampa para dedos llamada el Grimhold fue lo que Dave llevo a la escuela. Por supuesto el Grimhold del que hablan en la historia es la muñeca que todos conocemos. El apellido que utilize para Veronica en este fic esta basado en el utilizado en la historia The Third Apprentice, si no han leído esta historia pare aquí y ¡vayan a leerla! ¡Es una de las mejores historia que he leído en esta categoria! Ah, y no se preocupen Balthazar y Veronica se conocen pronto.

Gracias a Nanu107 por ayudarme con edición y si ven algún error échenle la culpa a ella. (Nanu107: ¡Ah! ¡Ya sabia que no me querías!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Tercero**

Cinco años después Dave seguía hablando del abrazo de Becky.

"Si hubiera sabido que ese seria el ultimo abrazo que recibiría de ella me hubiera muerto feliz en vez de pensar como conseguir otro." Aunque eran aun amigos Becky y su colorida tía habían estado alejándose mas y mas de la escuela y los amigos que habían hecho. Dave seguía quejándose, aun enamorado como un chiquillo de la joven que se había convertido en toda una hermosura (como su tía) y estaba dejando corazones rotos en todas las esquinas que se detenía. Comenzando con el de Dave.

Después del incidente con el Grimhold, y no queriendo repetirlo, Balthazar se había forzado a limpiar toda la tienda y había un orden relativo en todos los artículos. Se destruyeron aquellos que se necesitaban destruir por ser más peligrosos que curiosos, y los que tenían un valor sentimental se guardaron en cajas y se ocultaron en alguna parte del sótano. Ahora filtraba la luz del sol, no había polvo y se podía entrar sin chocar con algún ítem. Balthazar levanto la mirada, viendo a su aprendiz depositar su bulto, ahora verde, sobre la misma silla del antiguo juego de mesa para el te de mas de 300 años y apresurándose hacia su maestro.

"¡No tengo la mas mínima posibilidad de conseguir que esa chica se fije en mi! ¿Sabes pro que?"

"¿Por que?"

"¡Soy un _Nerd_!" Le dijo a su maestro, honestamente afectado por la fuerza de la noticia. "Me gusta la matemática, física y las computadoras. Se como arreglar el anillo de la muerte de un Xbox y me gusta _Dungeons & Dragons_. ¿Sabes lo que le gusta a ella?" Balthazar no hablo, pero continuo observándole, sabiendo que le interesara o no se enteraría de los pasatiempos de la chica en discusión. "¡Los café de Starbucks! ¡Las fiestas! Quiere ser artista. ¡El _nerd_ nunca consigue a la chica popular!" Y con eso dicho Dave se apresuro a correr al segundo piso. Balthazar escucho la puerta de la habitación de Dave ser tirada y luego la música de uno de los videojuegos que tanto le gustaba. Balthazar volvió su mirada al libro que tenia sobre la vitrina y respiro profundo.

"Hola Dave. ¿Como estuvo tu día? El mío, aburrido. Gracias por preguntar." Aunque Dave había crecido y era casi tan alto como Balthazar, Balthazar no había cambiado nada. No tenia arrugas no tenia cabellos blancos, su cuerpo había entrado hace bastante tiempo en una estasis que no le permitía ni envejecer ni morir y a veces era algo difícil para el mirar a todos a su alrededor envejecer con sus hijos, y morir antes que ellos.

La muerte se había convertido en un concepto extraño para Balthazar. Había escuchado de enterrar a los padres, las madres; pero ahora con Dave entendía de concepto de un padre tener que enterrar a su hijo. Balthazar no sabia como podría hacerlo, o si tendría que, pero sabia muy dentro de si mismo que tal vez buscaría la muerte después de enterrar a Dave. Con estos crípticos pensamientos Balthazar cerro el libro que había estado leyendo, busco la mochila de Dave y se apresuro a llevarla arriba depositándola en la puerta de Dave y permitiéndole algo de privacidad al chico, para luego buscar una botella de agua.

La tienda aun estaba abierta, así que volvió a la soledad de la misma y se acomodo en la silla habitual. No había recibido un solo cliente en dos semanas, lo que le daba ideas para tal vez cerrar la tienda, buscar un mejor oficio, o tal vez mudarse. Aunque a Dave no le agradaría la idea. Balthazar, antes de encontrar a Dave, siempre se estaba moviendo, de país en país, buscando antigüedades historias, artículos que pudieran ayudarle. Llevaba dieciséis años en New York y ya estaba aburrido de la ciudad que nunca duerme. España se escuchaba como un buen destino, aunque Alemania tampoco sonaba mal.

La campanilla de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo voltear hacia la entrada. El sol entraba por los cristales de la ventana y puerta oscureciendo la silueta sin duda femenina que miraba a su alrededor. Balthazar se levanto, inclinándose hacia la puerta para ver si era alguien buscando direcciones y sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

"¿Sr. Blake?"

"Si."

"No se si me recuerde, soy Veronica Hunt."

"La tía de Becky, si la recuerdo." Una sonrisa halo los labios de Balthazar, quien le dio la bienvenida a su humilde tienda a la hermosa mujer. Ella se acerco, aun mirando todos los artículos a su alrededor, y se detuvo en la vitrina. "¿Como puedo ayudarla?"

"Bueno Becky me comento que tenia esta tienda, y que como parte de sus servicios usted hace estimados de valor en joyería y artículos, bueno, antiguos." Balthazar le observo, con una sonrisa y asintió. "Tengo unas joyas, me las han heredado hace algunos meses y me gustaría saber si son, de verdad, tan antiguas como parecen." Mientras buscaba en su bolso, Balthazar le observo; sus finas curvas, su manera de moverse, sus dedos largos y bien cuidados. Su ropa era elegante, su cabello cepillado. Y cuando puso el pequeño bolso de satín sobre la vitrina no pudo evitar mirar la joyería sencilla que utilizaba. El brazalete de plata, el anillo en su dedo índice, el reloj de marca europea.

Balthazar sonrió, abriendo el bultito de satín, y saco un collar de diamantes, los aretes y brazalete. No eran diamantes grandes, tampoco estaba pulido o bien cuidado, pero Balthazar podría reconocer un diseño de la compañía Napier sin importar donde estuviera. Veronica le observaba, mientras el sonreía y observaba las joyas con detenimiento. Su expresión era una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa, tal vez un poco de incredulidad; hacia mucho que no tenia en las manos una pieza tan exquisita. "Definitivamente, es una pieza excepcional."

"¿Valiosa?"

Balthazar no necesitaba inspeccionar las joyas. "Es uno de los primeros diseños de la compañía Napier, es una compañía americana de principios de 1900. Esta pieza debe tener alrededor de 90 a 105 anos y esta en perfecto estado. ¿De donde la saco?"

"Herencia." Dijo rápido, suprimiendo una sonrisa. "Era de mi vis abuela." Balthazar le sonrió.

"¿Le interesa vendérmela?"

"Oh, no. No podría, tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi." Balthazar asintió y coloco las piezas sobre la vitrina.

"Si desea, puedo pulirla. No es difícil y no le cobraría un centavo, después de todo su hija es una gran amiga de Dave." Veronica le sonrió sorprendida.

"¿Podría? Me gustaría poder utilizarlo en algún momento."

"No hay problema, puede pasar a recogerlo en dos días." Dijo Balthazar, buscando bajo la vitrina una caja para colocar las joyas sin maltratarlas. Veronica acepto.

"¿Le molestaría si doy una vuelta? Tengo varias antigüedades en casa." Balthazar le dio el visto bueno, después de todo era una tienda, y se ocupo de las joyas.

Mientras ella observaba los artículos, sin atreverse a tocarlos, Balthazar comenzó a pulir las joyas a mano. Veronica miraba lentamente cada artículo, considerándolos antes de moverse al próximo. Balthazar, desde detrás de la vitrina, le observaba y cuando ella ya estaba mas confiada y parecía estar disfrutando lo que hacia, Balthazar sonrió y sin levantar la mirada hablo.

"¿Que nivel es?"

Veronica se volteo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceno. "¿Disculpe?"

"Personalmente soy del nivel 777." Continuo Balthazar, teniendo algo de dificultad con el brazalete, mientras Veronica se le acercaba. "Imagino que debe ser difícil para alguien como usted compartir ese tipo de información; después de tanto tiempo sola." Veronica le observaba con toda la calma del mundo, sus ojos café revelando que aunque a pregunta se hizo en un momento inoportuno tenía algo de razón. Al llegar a la vitrina, Veronica puso sus manos sobre el cristal y le sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Como lo sabe?"

"Tengo mas edad de la que aparento." Dijo sonriendo, por fin mirándola a los ojos.

"¿El anillo?"

"No. La forma en que se mueve, tiene la gracia que una mujer de la edad que aparenta aun no ha conseguido, tiene mirada de aristócrata y la seguridad de una persona que aunque no sabe en que se esta metiendo sabe que saldrá sin un rasguño." Dijo el, deteniendo sus manos para acercarse y hablarle en un tono bajo. "Pero si no hubiera vivido todo lo que he vivido su anillo la hubiera delatado."

"No estoy aquí para hacerle daño." Le dijo Veronica en una voz suave, haciéndolo reír.

"Lo se. Si lo estaría ya lo hubiera intentado. Y ya la hubiera asesinado." La forma en que Balthazar hablo, su seguridad y la sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios hicieron que algo dentro de Veronica se detuviera, tal vez su fuerza de voluntad, tal vez su valentía, Balthazar no sabia exactamente que, pero las cosas eran así. "No le hare daño. Menos ahora que se… su profesión."

"Estoy en el nivel 693."

"¿Y Becky es su aprendiz?"

"Comenzó su entrenamiento a los doce años. Tiene mucho potencial." Balthazar se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. "Y Dave, ¿es su aprendiz?"

"Si. Lo tome bajo mi tutela a los cinco años. Su potencial es enorme."

"Bueno, diría yo, que si vamos a discutir los potenciales de nuestros aprendices, Sr. Blake, seria bueno hacerlo mientras bebemos algo caliente."

Balthazar le sonrió, abiertamente. "Por favor, llámeme Balthazar."


	4. Chapter 4

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Cuarto**

Dave se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación toda la tarde, probablemente sufriendo su reciente descubrimiento de su estatus como _Nerd_, mientras Balthazar preparo una mezcla de varios teses. Veronica le observo y al servirlo no pudo evitar el dejar salir una carcajada.

"Hace mucho tiempo no tenia alguien sirviéndome el te a la antigua." Balthazar también rio con el comentario. "Han cambiado mucho los tiempos a veces recuerdo cosas y solo… extraño."

Balthazar se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, asintiendo la cabeza. "Hay cosas que se dejan ir, y solo se extrañan cuando es tarde." El sabía sobre eso, había muchas cosas que extrañaba, muchas cosas que jamás tendría de vuelta. Tomando un sorbo de su te se dejo llevar por su suave sabor y permitió que la parte de su memoria que le ocultaba las cosas se apoderara del pensamiento. Veronica levanto la taza, soplando suavemente antes de probar la mezcla.

"Mm, sabe muy bien."

"Viene de la India. Lo traje hace un par de meses, no había conseguido alguien que supiera apreciar la textura para compartirlo." Veronica sonrió, sonrojándose levemente.

"Gracias."

"Al menos tengo una razón para invitarla al te, después de todo no conseguirá alguien con tan basto conocimiento del te como yo."

"Amenos que viaje a la india."

"Es mas barato visitarme." Sonriendo Balthazar bebió su te. "También conozco de otras cosas."

"¿Como que?"

"Joyería."

Veronica tomo otro sorbo, mirando su taza. Balthazar no pudo aguantarse y miro los dedos de la mujer. De repente los años de soledad le atacaron y se dio cuenta que por mas que quisiera ocultárselo a si mismo, quería extender su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Solo para ver si eran tan suaves como parecían, solo para ver si ella le daba un pequeño apretón. El silencio en la cocina se volvió ensordecedor y Balthazar aclaro su garganta, tomo otro sorbo de te y se volteo a la dirección de la sala, o al menos lo intento. Los pulgares de ella acariciaban la orejita de la taza, suavemente, sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior, sus pecho se levanto con una respiración profunda. "¿Hace cuanto tiempo Dave vive aquí?"

"Desde que tiene tres anos."

"¿Le gustan las artes?"

Balthazar sonrió. "Mucho. Solo sabe de magia y matemáticas." _Y sobre Becky_, pero Balthazar tomo un sorbo de su te para no decirlo. "¿Y Becky, le gustan las artes?"

"Oh si. Tiene grandes sueños de volverse una gran hechicera."

"¿No los teníamos todos?" Dave también había comentado algo así, y si el chiquillo solo supiera que su amor era hechicera tal vez tendría un paro respiratorio en el momento. "Si necesitan alguna ayuda, o algún lugar para practicar, son bienvenidas aquí. Tal vez no lo parezca pero nuestras facilidades son amplias."

"Gracias," Veronica observo su taza por un momento antes de continuar. "Disculpa la pregunta, pero, ¿por que comenzó el entrenamiento de Dave tan joven? ¿No era algo prematuro? Solo tenia cinco años."

"Dave no es como Becky, o tu. O yo." Comenzó Balthazar. "Dave es _especial_, para poder canalizar su poder tuve que comenzar su entrenamiento desde temprana edad."

"¿Canalizar su poder?"

"Dave," Balthazar no quería exponer a su aprendiz, y se le hacia algo difícil explicar las cosas. "Tiene una herencia singular, no todos la tenemos, para poder ayudarlo a entender las cosas que le suceden comencé a leerle el Encantus y con la teoría comenzó la practica. Mas de una vez tuve que borrar la memoria de extraños por que Dave había echo algún hechizo sin intención." Veronica parecía entender y que bueno por que Balthazar no diría mas.

"¿Y a cuidado de Dave solo, todos estos anos?"

"Si. Aparentemente soy muy excéntrico para las chicas actuales." Ella rio, cerrando sus ojos. "No ser burle es verdad, Dave ha tratado de conseguirme novia por varios años. Todas me tienen pavor." De nuevo ella rio. Continuaron hablando de cosas pequeñas durante horas, de sus cosas no tan personales por que aun no tenían suficiente confianza, y de cosas que necesitaban compartirse por que tenían la misma profesión. De repente Veronica se volteo a su reloj y se sorprendió.

"Oh, wow. Es tarde ya. Debo irme."

Balthazar se levanto con ella, y le ayudo a ponerse su abrigo mientras, ella hablaba. "Debo recoger a Becky a sus clases de baile y hacer la cena. Después debemos entrenar. Pero debo decirte, Balthazar, que me divertí mucho." Era raro para el escuchar tal cosa y con toda la sinceridad del mundo le sonrió.

"Tal vez la próxima vez que visite podríamos ir a la terraza, tiene una gran vista." El le siguió hasta la puerta y le sonrió mientras la abría la campanilla repicando calladamente mientras ella se volteaba. "Es bienvenida a mi tienda y casa cuando desee, Srta. Hurt."

"Es solo correcto el que me diga Veronica, Balthazar."

"Veronica." El susurro, aun sonriendo.

"Pasare pronto para recoger las joyas."

"Cuando desee, estarán listas pronto." Balthazar abrió la puerta para ella y por un momento solo se observaron, sus ojos café clavados en los ojos azul cielo de Balthazar. Hubo un corto silencio y todo el cerebro de Balthazar le ordeno mantenerse quieto, solo admirar la belleza que tenia de frente. Hasta que ella se acerco, haciendo que el corazón de el se detuviera, y coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

"Gracias." Le dijo con suavidad, sonriéndole con la misma honestidad que el le sonreía y se fue. La puerta se cerró, Balthazar miro la tienda y se dio cuenta de algo; ese momento en silencio que compartieron era el momento oportuno para robarle un beso.

Los años vuelan.

Balthazar los observo desde el interior de su tienda, observo las flores florecer en millones de colores, luego el sol salir y quemar sus hojas para que cuando llegara el otoño el viento las soplara para limpiar el camino y durante invierno observo la nieve apilarse sobre las frágiles plantas. Pero el ciclo no termina ahí, se renueva y renace, cada año una y otra vez. Balthazar observo el mundo a su alrededor envejecer, sus antigüedades tomaron mas valor por ser solo eso, antiguas. Vio el funeral de su vecino Joe, con quien jugaba ajedrez una vez al mes. Vio a Dave crecer y convertirse en un joven universitario.

El mundo seguía envejeciendo y Balthazar seguía igual, sin una arruga, sin una cana. Solo estático en el tiempo, o tal vez fuera de el, observando.

Becky y Veronica se habían mudado hace dos años a Paris, para la educación de la joven. Balthazar tuvo que cuidar del corazón roto de Dave mientras guardaba su propio dolor. Al irse ambas se llevaron los colores, las flores y la primavera de los habitantes del pequeño apartamento. Fue difícil al principio; Dave sufrió mucho, aun cuando Becky prometió mantenerse en comunicación, el chico lloro durante semanas hasta que por fin pudo levantarse y seguir con su vida. Balthazar, que ya estaba acostumbrado a perder las pocas cosas buenas que ganaba, le alentó a buscar un hobby, algo que le ocupara la mente además de las matemáticas y la magia. Para su sorpresa Dave eligió la física como su campo de juego. Solía llegar a casa con grandes libros de texto, leía hasta altas horas de la noche y cuando no entrenaba jugaba con los rayos de plasma de su mano a los carretes de Tesla en miniatura que Balthazar le había conseguido por E-bay.

Durante semanas Balthazar utilizo el Encantus para darle a Dave las últimas instrucciones para terminar su entrenamiento formal. Pero aun cuando Dave ya estaba preparado Balthazar temía a dejarlo ir, llámenlo repaso general de magia, apego, dolor de separación; pero Balthazar sabia que en cuanto dejara que Dave se fuera se metería en problemas. La peor parte es que sabía que no podía, ni debía, aguantar al chico más. así que días después de su ultima lección, cuando le entrego una nueva edición del Encantus como un regalo de graduación al mundo básico de hechicería, Balthazar animo al chico. Ahora seria un aprendiz maestre, solo a pasos de convertirse en un maestro formal. Lo único que debía era sobrevivir el mundo solo, utilizando como referencia las lecciones de su maestro y servirle a Balthazar como un capaz asistente por dos años. Pero Balthazar sabia que sin importar lo que el Encantus dijera Dave ya era un maestro, solo era cuestión de tiempo. "Dave debes vivir como una fuerza para el bien. Eres un gran hechicero y el aprendiz mas capaz que he tenido."

Dave le agradeció y dos meses después recogió sus cosas y se marcho a un dormitorio cerca de la universidad. Claro se mantenía en comunicación con Balthazar, pero los primeros días, con un apartamento vacio y tantas memorias… Balthazar pensó que seria su fin. Mantuvo la tienda cerrada por un mes, por vacaciones, y de ese mes paso vente días arrastrándose por toda la casa, los últimos diez días los paso en cama, tratando de no llorar por la soledad que sentía. Se sentó a llorar por fin, el día en que abrió su tienda de antigüedades, sabiendo que nadie entraría. Ambas manos cubrieron sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a sollozar.

Nadie entro a la tienda en dos semanas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Quinto**

Fuera quien fuese que entro a la tienda trajo consigo la primera brisa del otoño consigo. La campanilla de la puerta repico mientras esta se cerraba y Balthazar, cansado de dar direcciones a quienes entraban a su tiendo, continuo leyendo.

_Durante tres días Dorothy no supo nada de Oz. Fueron días tristes para la pequeña… _ Era la decima vez que leía la línea, no tenia concentración para leer, para escuchar, ni siquiera para crear algo tan sencillo como un rayo de plasma. Trato de volver a leer.

_Durante tres días Dorothy no supo nada de Oz. Fueron días tristes para la pequeña…_

"Disculpe," dijo la voz suave, "Traigo algunas joyas para un estimado."

…_Aunque sus amigos estaban muy felices y contentos._

Balthazar levanto su mirada, ahora utilizaba lentes, y miro su cliente sobre los bordes dorados de los lentes. Veronica le sonrió abiertamente, los ojos café llenos de luz que, en su soledad, habían torturado los sueños de Balthazar. Balthazar no podía creerlo y por un momento no se atrevió a moverse por miedo de que la imagen que su mente había proyectado de sus más profundos deseos se desvaneciera. Luego de un silencio la expresión el acara de ella cambio a una de preocupación. "¿Balthazar?"

Eso hizo que el hombre parpadeara, sacudiendo su cabeza y dejando salir una carcajada. "Disculpa me has dejado pasmado." Y por fin se levanto, haciendo que ella riera con la suavidad que el siempre imagino escuchar, se acerco para extender su mano pero la mujer se le lanzo en brazos, murmurando cuanto le había extrañado. Le tomo un largo momento, muchas emociones corriendo por su mente, su corazón y en general todo su cuerpo, pero Balthazar le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo que sus ojos le ardían. Veronica no parecía molestarle que el le abrazara, fuerte, ni que inclinara su cabeza para tomar una respiración llena de su olor a otoño y primavera. Tampoco pareció percatarse de la forma en que el temblaba.

"¿Y Dave? ¿Esta en casa?"

Balthazar sonrió. "No. Se mudo a un apartamento cerca de la universidad. Esta viviendo solo hace cinco meses."

"Como han crecido ¿no? Pero es una lastima, Becky estaba ansiosa por verlo."

"¿Becky esta contigo?"

"Si y no. Esta visitando a sus padres para luego encontrarse a cenar conmigo. Por eso vine, quería saber si Dave podría acompañarnos a cenar."

Balthazar la observo por un segundo. "Puedo… llamar a Dave. O si quieres darte su numero para que lo llames."

"Buena idea, se lo enviare a Becky por mensaje de texto para que ella lo llame." Balthazar le dicto el número y Veronica comenzó a redactar su mensaje de texto. Mientras lo hacia Balthazar le estudio; parecía feliz, llena de vida y al contrario de Balthazar, en buena salud. Tenía ropa cómoda puesta, jeans y blusa azul con las joyas de Napier que el mismo le había lustrado. Su cabello era mas largo de lo que el recordaba, pero seguía siendo la misma mujer que una vez entro en su tienda y tomo el te con el. Seguía siendo la misma belleza que había tomado mando de sus sueños, con quien el tenia ilusiones y pesadillas. "Listo, solo puedo imaginar la sorpresa que Dave se llevara." Y comenzó a reír, haciendo que Balthazar sonriera con ella. Estaba ahí de pie, tan cerca de Balthazar, que podía oler su piel de lirio y lavanda.

Habían compartido muchas tardes, bebiendo te y hablando, solo hablando de cosas que no podían hablar con nadie mas. Sobre sus viajes alrededor del mundo, sobre libros arte… sobre las artes y hechizos, Balthazar sentía cada palabra que ella le había compartido a flor de piel y por miedo a romperse volteo a mirar el libro que había puesto sobre la vitrina. _El Maravilloso Mago de Oz_…

"Extrañe los veranos en New York." Le dijo ella sonriendo, volteando a mirar las nuevas adquisiciones en el Arcana Cabana.

"Siguen iguales," el le respondió, tomando una respiración profunda y retomando algo de autocontrol. "Cada año son mas calientes, pero iguales."

"No fue por eso."

"¿No?"

"No." Ella se volteo a mirarle, aun sonriendo. "Extrañe tomar el te en tu terraza."

Lo poco que había logrado componer, para poder tenerla de visita, Balthazar lo perdió en ese momento. No quería llorar frente a ella, ¿que pensaría de el gran Balthazar Blake si este se derrumbaba por una tontería como la hora del te? Blathazar respiro hondo, rogándole al tiempo que corriera lento para atesorar este pequeño momento de gratitud con Veronica, sin usar magia alguna y se volteo a sonreírle. "¿Gustas tomar te en mi terraza, Veronica?"

Ella rio. "Pensé que nunca me preguntarías."

En realidad la terraza había visto mejores días. Antes de mudarse Dave prometió volver en verano para hacer la limpieza de primavera del Arcana Cabana y arreglar la madera de la terraza creada con el solo propósito de observar a Dave hacer su magia en los largos inviernos. Bajo las hojas que se habían acumulado en el techo de la casa, el gran círculo de Merlin se ocultaba, y solo aquellos hechiceros que ya fuesen Maestros le podían ver. Pero la terraza había encontrado un nuevo propósito y cuando Balthazar abrió la puerta Veronica se apuro a verificar el área. "Nada a cambiado."

"No, Dave ya es un hechicero completo y el circulo solo lo usamos cuando es absolutamente necesario. La madera esta algo deteriorada, pero aun aguanta."

"Espero no tengas planes de tumbarlo."

"No, Dave y yo lo repararemos el próximo verano, si aguanta hasta entonces." Veronica se inclino en la madera, observando la ciudad que se alzaba más allá de la pequeña morada. "Iré a preparar el te. Si quieres espera aquí."

"Claro." Ella dijo, dándole una mirada de felicidad antes de voltearse a seguir su observación. El Arcana Cabana estaba muy bien localizado, habían edificios de su mismo tamaño o mas bajos, todos con jardines en sus techos, algunos encerrados en viveros otros al aire libre; aun así hojas caían de todas partes, y el viento era agradable.

Balthazar ni siquiera lo sentía. Respiro profundo varias veces, esperando que la tetera calentara con su singular silbido, mientras buscaba las tazas que había enterrado en los fines mas recónditos de la alacena, una ves las encontró las limpio y seco buscando el te indio que Veronica tanto gustaba. La bandeja de madera para cargarlo todo…

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Logro ocultar el pequeño detalle de su brinco, y le sonrió a Veronica con toda la calma que logro recoger. En su mano tenia una pequeña caja de bolsas de te, la victima de sus nervios.

"No, todo esta bajo control." Veronica se le acerco y Balthazar la observo liberar la pequeña caja de sus dedos, una vez hecho la coloco sobre la mesa y trato de calmar sus nervios con un pequeño masaje en sus manos. En toda honestidad lo único que logro fue comprobar que los dedos de Veronica eran mas suaves de lo que el jamás había pensado.

"Estas tenso."

"Tengo visita inesperado, no que me moleste, pero…" Su respiración se acelero un poco, los dedos de verónica apretando la piel en su palma, encontrando los cayos de práctica y profesión. Mientras el la miraba con detenimiento. "¿Por que volviste?" Pregunto sin pensar, su filtro de cerebro-boca abandonándolo. Veronica levanto su mirada, sus movimientos deteniéndose para chocar sus ojos de chocolate con sus ojos de mar embravecido. "Podías volver en cualquier otro momento, pero decidiste volver ahora, cuando no tengo defensas para luchar contra tu hermosura o tu ternura… O tu magia." Balthazar cerró sus ojos, bajando su rostro, mientras los finos dedos de seda abandonaron sus fuertes manos. Por un segundo se considero abandonado, perdido en su propia soledad por que acababa de empujar a esta dulzura de mujer de su vida.

Veronica le envolvió en sus brazos, su cara acurrucándose contra su cuello, mientras se levantaba en las puntas de sus pies para lograr abrazarlo más. Balthazar, de nuevo, se encontró en un torbellino de emociones, pero sus manos se movieron y le aguanto las caderas. En ese momento de lucidez, antes de que nada se dijera, o otra respiración se tomara, Balthazar se dio cuenta que la cuenca de su palma cubría perfectamente la curva de las caderas de Veronica. Sus ojos se abrieron, su nariz llena del olor a otoño que su cabello producía, y vio el reflejo de ambos en las puertas de acero inoxidable al otro lado de la cocina. Parecían dos amantes abrazados, ella buscando su calor mientras el se volvía su soporte.

"Te extrañe."

"¿Y volviste por mi?" Ella sonrió.

"Volví por que extrañe esto. Tus abrazos."

"Nunca nos habíamos abrazado antes."

"Lo se, por eso volví." Le dijo suavemente, haciendo que Balthazar comenzara a temblar. Era algo inconsciente, y el solo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía por que su cabeza se inclino, lentamente sus ojos cerrados y sus manos subieron a aguantar las costillas de esta mujer que logro sacar el amor de el baúl donde el lo había ocultado. Si Balthazar Blake se enamoro de esta mujer, quien había pasado dos años lejos de el y había vuelto por que nunca se habían abrazado. "También extrañe tus besos."

Apretando sus ojos, aun cerrados, Balthazar logro retirar a Veronica de su alrededor. "No… No puedo… Perdóname… No puedo."

Su dolor, por amarla tanto, era tan grande que no podía entender lo que sucedía. Su cabeza aun estaba inclinada, sus manos aun sosteniendo los cálidos costados. Un sollozo escapo su cuerpo, pero trato de mantenerse fuerte, solo esperar que ella se fuera para poder sollozar a plenitud. Veronica escapo de sus manos, las cuales cayeron a sus lados, careciendo fuerza. Balthazar se trago su próximo sollozo.

Encontrando sus labios Veronica le beso.

La ternura de este primer beso se grabo en la memoria de Balthazar como el día mas glorioso de su vida. El momento en que los colores y la primavera habían vuelto; sus manos recuperaron fuerzas y aguantaron los lados de la cabeza de ella, sintiendo el suave cabello mientras Veronica continuaba besándole. Este beso le dolía, tanto que no podía detenerse. Jugueteo con sus labios y los de ella, la dicha del contacto humano llenando una copa que el consideraba rota hace centurias, sus manos forzando a Veronica a continuar. La mujer levanto sus propias manos, para aguantar sus brazos y escapo del aguante que la encerraba. Balthazar la miro, ojos llenos de deseo, la escucho susurrar su nombre y tomar una respiración profunda. Por un segundo Balthazar pensó que quería detenerse, pero volvió a besarlo, esta vez enredándose a su alrededor. Una de sus piernas se levanto alrededor uno de los muslos de Balthazar, para lograr altura, las manos de el levantándola, para continuar sus besos. Cuando ella necesitaba respirar, el le besaba la cara, bajando por su cuello y finalmente a la piel pálida de su escote.

Veronica gimió suavemente, sus ojos cerrándose y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Pero necesitaba sus labios de nuevo, así que se alzo para besarlo. "La cama," Le gimió contra sus labios, haciendo que el le devorara otro beso. "Llévame a la cama." Blathazar la tomo de los muslos y la levanto del suelo, caminando a su habitación. Veronica lo empapo de besos, sus manos moviéndose bajo su camisa, mientras Balthazar trataba de llegar sin tropezar a la oscura habitación.

No se molestaron con encender alguna luz, Balthazar solo la deposito en la cama, desnudándola con prisa, desvistiéndose de la misma manera y luego la invadió con sus caricias. Veronica le acaricio la espalda mientras el se encargaba de besar cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Veronica le gimió; que la tomara, no quería esperar, solo que la tomara.

Balthazar le beso profundamente, acomodándose entre sus muslos y efectivamente la encontró lista para invadirla con su dureza. En la oscuridad, sus ojos se encontraron, y Balthazar empujo sus caderas hacia abajo, invadiendo el espacio mas intimo de Veronica. Las suaves manos se escurrieron por sus brazos, su gemido le acaricio la piel del cuello, y sus caderas se levantaron para recibirlo por completo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, empujada por el viento de otoño y en la luz que se filtro sobre ellos Balthazar vio a la mujer de su vida sumida en el placer que el le brindaba, sus labios hinchados por besos entreabiertos mientras trataba de respirar, sus ojos cerrados, y cabello cubriendo el colchón con el color de una noche sin luna. No hubo movimiento por varios minutos, ambos acostumbrándose al otro, disfrutando la forma en que encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas perfecto. Las piernas de ella se enrollaron alrededor de las caderas de el, sus pies acariciando la parte trasera de sus muslos, cuando sus ojos se abrieron y le susurro que le diera un beso.

Balthazar se inclino, unió sus labios con los de ella mientras sus caderas empezaron a moverse. Un gemido se le escapo de los labios, Balthazar gruñendo mientras placer que no recordaba fue creando grietas en el corazón tan endurecido que tenia. Veronica le susurraba cosas intimas, su placer y como le dolía un poco, pero no quería que parara. Balthazar trato de mantenerse en el ritmo, trato de tomar las cosas con calma, pero fue Veronica quien le pidió que fuera mas fuerte, que la tomara con fuerza y sin miedo. "No soy de cristal." Le susurro. "Mas, por favor. Mas."

¿Y quien era el para negarle?

Balthazar se apoyo en ambas manos, observándola, mientras se movía. Veronica contestaba cada uno de sus movimientos, sus manos aguantándose al cuello de Balthazar mientras sus labios no paraban de crear gemidos que se iban intensificando. Su espalda se levanto, sus piernas se volvieron una trampa de metal que se cerraba alrededor de Balthazar y cuando el placer exploto detrás de sus ojos, Balthazar se vio arrastrado por la marea que su cuerpo iba creando. Tuvo que aguantar las caderas de la mujer, mientras ella olvidaba la razón y se entregaba solo a la sensación, para lograr alcanzarla. Sus movimientos bruscos se detuvieron, y ella le arropo con sus brazos y lo llevo a las estrellas ocultas dentro de su cabello.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Sexto**

Balthazar abrió los ojos para encontrar a Veronica aun a su lado. Tomo una respiración profunda, dejando caer un beso en el oscuro cabello, y se volteo en búsqueda de un reloj. Cuando lo encontró cayo despierto. "Veronica," Dijo suavemente, sacudiendo un poco el hombro de la mujer desnuda. "Veronica."

"Hm." Dijo, aun dormida.

"Despierta, querida, son las seis treinta. Llegaras tarde a tu cena con Becky." Veronica cayo sentada también, aun algo dormida, mientras Balthazar se levantaba a ponerse los pantalones y buscar la ropa de ella.

"Oh, olvide la cena." Dijo ella, inconscientemente, levantándose de la cama para buscar su ropa también. Balthazar la ayudo como pudo, pensando que hacia bastante tiempo no tenia una mujer desnuda a su alrededor. "Tengo que apresurarme, la reservación era para las siete."

"¿Es lejos el restaurante?"

"Si pero puedo teleportarme." Ella se ponía su sostén, luego su blusa, sus pantalones y abrigo. Balthazar se volteo, en sus manos las pequeña tanga que le había quitado. "Becky se quedara a dormir en casa de sus padres." Le dijo mientras trataba de peinar su cabello, luego se volteo a Balthazar, cerrando su mano sobre la pequeña prenda intima. "¿Te molestaría si regreso mas tarde?"

El corazón de Balthazar, de nuevo latiendo con sangre y no quieto como una roca, se hincho en su pecho. "Tal vez logremos tomar el te esta vez." Veronica le beso, lo volvió a besar y después de un tercer beso, gruño y se alejo de el.

"Eres adictivo."

"Y tu preciosa."

"¡Te veré pronto!" Dijo saliendo del cuarto, luego se asomo y le soplo un beso, mientras Balthazar sonrió y se sentó en su cama. La campanita del Arcana Cabana sonó cuando Veronica se marcho y Balthazar soltó su última respiración a través de la boca.

"Waoh!" No pudo evitar Balthazar, gritando, en el silencio de la casa.

Esa noche, después de las diez treinta Balthazar recibió una llama de Dave.

"¿_Que le hiciste a la tía de Becky?_" Dave pregunto, cuando Balthazar levanto el auricular. Frunciendo el ceno Balhtazar se acomodo en su sofá, decía _su sofá _por que usualmente era el _sofá de Dave_.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿_Que le hiciste…?_"

"Te escuche Dave, ¿que te hace pensar que yo le hice algo?"

"_Bueno llego a la cena algo… desajustada y nos dijo que había pasado la tarde contigo. ¡La lógica dicta que algo hiciste!_"

"Tomamos te, hablamos y me dijo que traería unas joyas para cotizar. Eso fue todo."

Hubo un corto silencio en línea.

"_Tu crees que sigo siendo un chiquillo, olvidas que cumplí veintidós hace dos meses. ¡YO se lo que hiciste!_"

"Como olvidar esa resaca."

"_No hablo de esa fiesta, ¡si no de la que hubo hoy en tus calzones!_"

"No se de que me estas hablando Dave." Dijo el maestro sonriendo mientras su ex pupilo continuaba con todo un discurso al otro lado de la línea. Algo sobre no permitir que Balthazar arruinara su oportunidad con el revivido amor de su vida. Balthazar escucho el discurso o trato de, algo perturbado por las reciente memorias de su encuentra con Veronica. Dave le pregunto si lo estaba escuchando.

"No. ¿Dave recuerdas donde puse la caja con los brazaletes rusos?"

"_Debajo de la mesita japonesa en el sótano._" Silencio. "¿_Como que NO me estabas escuchando!_"

"Dave, tranquilo. La única forma en que te arruine la oportunidad con Becky seria que sus padres se opusieran a la unión y yo tuviera que hacer alguna maldición en su contra."

"_No creo que se opongan, pero si lo hacen por favor no los maldigas. Permíteme al menos llegar a un nivel mas alto para poder romper la maldición._" Balthazar sacudió la cabeza "_Otra cosa: no se te ocurra decirles que somos hechiceros o hay tendré que olvidarme…_"

_Ay Dave, pides anos muy tarde_. Balthazar tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decirlo.

"¿_Me estas escuchando?_"

"¿Dave?"

"¿_Si_?" Le pregunto con esa voz de niño que Balthazar tanto extrañaba.

"Ve a dormir."

"_No puedo. Voy al cine con Becky_."

Hubo un corto silencio en la línea. "No pierdes tiempo."

"_Mira quien habla de perder tiempo. Te veré mañana._"

"¿mañana? ¿Vendrás a visitar?"

"_No. Veronica dijo que trataría de convencerte para que cenaras fuera con nosotros._" Los ojos de Balthazar se abrieron en sorpresa y antes de que pudiera contestar Dave se despidió y colgó.

"¿A donde vas?" Pregunto Becky a Veronica, ojos brillando como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura.

"A casa." Veronica se estaba mirando al espejo, utilizando un pequeño cepillo para arreglar su largo cabello luego de haber retocado su maquillaje. Aun podía sentir las manos de Balthazar enredándose entre su pelo, pero solo sonrió, su cuerpo reaccionando a la sencillez de una memoria.

"Si claro, te estas arreglando para irte a dormir."

"El que ande sola no significa que deba andar… desajustada." Contesto Veronica, haciéndose la sorprendida.

"Vas al Arcana Cabana, ¿verdad?"

"¿Arcana Cabana? Iré mañana para llevar unas joyas…"

"¿Estas enamorada de Blake?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Si o no?"

"¿A que viene la pre…?"

"¿SI o No?"

"Becky por favor…"

"¿SI o NO?"

"¡Si, esta bien lo amo y voy al Arcana Cabana en cuanto te marches con DAve!" Becky observo a su maestra sorprendida, mientras Veronica tomo varias respiraciones profundas. Becky tenía esta capacidad de sacarle la información a través de sus insistentes preguntas. En cualquier otra oportunidad Veronica hubiera podido evitar hablar, pero hoy su mente estaba en otro lugar. La joven hechizera le dio una gran sonrisa a Veronica quien se sonrojaba. "Las cosas que me haces decir niña." Volviéndose al espejo Veronica considero la platica terminada. Pero Becky tenía otros planes.

"¿Como estuvo?"

"¿Perdon?"

"Tuvieron sexo, ¿no? Por eso estas desajustada."

"Creo que esta conversación termino, Rebecca."

"¿Asi de bien?" Le pregunto Becky aun sonriendo. Veronica tomo un momento para tranquilizarse y se volteo a su aprendiz, extendiendo ambas manos hacia ella. Se habían encerrado en el pequeño tocador del restaurante con al sencilla necesidad de un corto tiempo para chicas y hasta ahora Becky había conseguido todo lo que quería saber. Tomando las manos de su maestra, Becky se sentó a su lado.

"Becky ya eres una adulta y aunque hablamos de este tema hace mucho quiero que entiendas algo."

"No es la platica sobre sexo y amor, ¿verdad?"

"No, es una platica sobre '_no se lo que estoy haciendo pero me arriesgo_'." Dijo, molesta con tanta interrupción, haciendo que Becky aguantara la risa. "Escucha Becky, si te molesta que este saliendo con Balthazar…"

"Créeme, Veronica, no es _saliendo_ lo que haces con el." Veronica olvido lo que iba a decir.

Dave volvió a llamar.

"¿Si Dave?"

"¿_Cabe la posibilidad de que este humilde servidor pueda utilizar su tarjeta de crédito?_" Aun cuando Dave estaba en la universidad, trabajando y viviendo solo, Balthazar le había entregado una tarjeta de crédito para costear cualquier emergencia. Lo único que le pidió a cambio fue que la utilizara con cautela, y Dave siempre preguntaba antes de usarla. Pero si Balthazar estaba seguro de algo era que Dave no estaba atravesando ninguna emergencia al momento.

"¿para que, exactamente?"

"_Helados con Becky._"

"Dave, si te cobran treinta dólares por helados te están estafando." Silencio.

"_Ok, ofrecí llevar a Becky al cine. Lo que significa que tengo que pagar._"

Balthazar respiro hondo. "Solo por que es el revivido amor de tu vida."

"_Gracias, Balthazar, gracias._"

"¿dave?"

"¿_Si?_"

"¿Te molesta que este viéndome con Veronica?" Utilizo la palabra _viéndome_ por la sencilla razón de que aun no comenzaban a salir en sitas, solo se veían y tenían sexo para desajustar sus sistemas, o tal vez los estaban ajustando. El silencio en la línea se extendió por varios minutos, al punto que Balthazar tuvo que fijarse en la pequeña pantalla de su celular para asegurarse que la llamada aun estaba conectada.

"_Balthazar mereces ser feliz. Si en la Srta. Hurt fue donde encontraste lo que necesitas, bienvenida sea._" Balthazar debía admitir que Dave tenía un gran corazón. "_Además si conviven Becky estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo._"

"Te mudaste hace cinco meses, Dave."

La risa sarcástica que Dave soltó hizo que Balthazar sonriera. "¡_Puedo volver!_" Y colgó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Septimo**

Balthazar estaba hirviendo el agua para te cuando Veronica toco el timbre. Balthazar se apresurar a bajar las escaleras, ansioso por ver a la mujer, y abrió la puerta del Arcana Cabana. Veronica le sonrió.

"Ho…" y prácticamente le ataco con besos. Veronica le hizo retroceder hasta la tienda, y se encargo de que la puerta tuviera llave para volver a besarlo. Por un largo rato se mezclaron en besos y carisias, algún gemido escapándoles, hasta que finalmente Veronica detuvo la suave tortura.

"Estoy haciendo te." Fue lo único que pudo decir Balthazar, su cerebro en corto circuito.

"Si, buena idea." Le susurro ella, apretando besos sobre sus mejillas y barbilla, bajando hasta llegar a su cuello mientras sus manos se escurrían en el espacio entre polo y piel, acariciando. "Me debes una taza de te."

"¿Solo te?" Pregunto mientras Veronica besaba su cuello.

"No, también una cotización." Balthazar, finalmente gano sentido de su cuerpo, y levantando sus brazos la halo hacia el—

El grito de la tetera hizo que Veronica se detuviera y mirar al techo. Balthazar se sintió como un idiota, aquí una mujer hermosa tratando de seducirlo y el quería tomar te con ella. Veronica le sonrió, le tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta el apartamento.

La hora del te se pospuso hasta las 3:00 a.m.

Hubo mucha actividad en las siguientes semanas. Veronica se concentro en buscar un nuevo hogar lo bastante amplio como para continuar el entrenamiento de Becky con comodidad, lo suficientemente cerca de la universidad y donde los vecinos no fueran muy quisquillosos. Las primeras opciones fueron sencillas de conseguir, pero la última fue algo casi imposible de cumplir. Durante este tiempo hubo muchas citas entre ambas parejas, Balthazar y Veronica caminaban de la mano en tardes de verano y otoño mientras que sus alumnos continuaban danzando uno alrededor del otro. Los maestros nunca le mencionaron a cada chico que el otro también era hechicero, considerando que era algo que debían descubrirlos por si solos, para que la sorpresa de sus vidas extendidas fuera toda una bendición. Balthazar fue quien convenció a Veronica de no hacerlo, sabiendo perfectamente bien que cada uno debía tener la sinceridad y confianza para con el otro para confesar tal cosa. Balthazar sabia que Dave nunca le diría a Becky sobre sus clases, hasta que la chica comenzara a envejecer tan lentamente como el. Sus vidas serian largas y felices, desde el punto de vista de Veronica quien decir que Becky solo parecía pensar en Dave.

Balthazar tenía confianza de poder levantarse de la soledad en la que estaba mientras Veronica estuviera a su lado.

Hubo muchas citas entre los maestros muchas de ella terminando en la cama de alguno de los dos, usualmente en la de Balthazar, y después de cada momento de ternura o cada tornado de pasión, solían recostarse y compartir alguna anécdota sobre sus vidas. Después de una de estas largas noches de besos y placer Veronica le pregunto a Balthazar cuan mayor era. Balthazar le sonrío y beso su frente, acariciando su brazo.

"Algo mayor que tu."

"Anda, dime. ¿Cuando naciste?" Balthazar le sonrío, su nariz tocando la de Veronica, quien cerró sus ojos con la caricia. El hombre no contesto, pero se escapo de los brazos de Veronica y buscando sus pantalones se vistió. Veronica le observo, sentándose mientras sostenía las sabanas contra su pecho, Balthazar camino al baño y se escucho la llave abrirse. "¿Te molesta que pregunte, amor?" Balthazar apareció secando su cara, volviendo a sonreír.

"¿Cuando naciste?" Le pregunto Balthazar a la mujer en su cama, tirando la toalla hacia la silla cerca de la puerta. Veronica le observo por un momento, considerando contestar, y sonrío.

"1743. Primavera. El día exacto, no recuerdo." Dijo acercando sus piernas a su pecho, sus brazos aguantando las rodillas cerca. Balthazar respiro hondo, miro al suelo y se mantuvo de pie, por ser alguien tan especial Balthazar podría buscar la fecha exacta en el Encantus; todas las fechas de nacimiento de cada hechicero importante estaban grabadas en el libro. "Es tu turno." La forma en que parecía pensar si compartir la información o no hizo que Veronica se preocupara, tal vez no le gustaba hablar del tema. Tal vez había tocado alguna fibra sensible de este hombre tan solitario. Los ojos de Balthazar eran casi perfectos, brillaban como el reflejo del sol en el agua azul, y aunque dicen que los ojos son las puertas al alma esos ojos eran como puerta cerrada de la caja fuerte más segura del mundo. Veronica siempre podía leer algo en los ojos de aquellos cerca de ella; podía leer verdad o mentira, podía leer confusión aceptación, hasta angustia o dolor.

Pero en los de Balthazar solo podía reconocer lo que podría llamarse una pared de concreto.

"539." Le dijo de repente, no abundo en el tema, no dijo fecha o época, no explico nada sobre el año que proveyó o como había logrado sobrevivir en el cuerpo de un hombre aparentando 35 años por mas de 1400 años. Veronica le observo, mientras el observaba la reacción de ella, esperando algo que tal vez había visto anteriormente. Pero aunque Veronica suprimió su reacción de sorpresa no tenía la experiencia de Balthazar, quien sonrío y camino a la silla donde había tirado la toalla, acomodándose en ella, cubierto por oscuridad. "Te dije que tenia mas edad de la que aparentaba. No tienes que ocultar tu sorpresa, Veronica, se lo que soy. Se donde estoy y lo que estoy haciendo."

Veronica no pudo evitarlo, la pregunta se formo en su boca y salió antes de darse cuenta. "¿Como?"

Balthazar bajo la mirada sus manos doblando la toalla mojada sobre su regazo. "Mi maestro aseguro su legado antes de asegurarse a si mismo." Veronica no entendió las palabras. "¿Como es que tu sigues viva? La magia extiende nuestras vidas pero no por mas de 300 años."

"Mi maestra estaba obsesionada con la inmortalidad, paso gran parte de su vida como hechicera buscando un hechizo o alguna pócima que le diera larga vida. Rebusco en muchas bibliotecas, en aldeas lejanas y hasta en el Vaticano. Me tomo de aprendiz para inmortalizarse como los demás hechiceros pero aunque logro entrenarme rápidamente no podía dejar se pensar en la inmortalidad. Durante un viaje a Alemania encontró un libro robado del museo en Francia que contenía una pócima que daba larga vida."

Balthazar dejo salir una sonrisa de desagrado. "Pensé que había destruido todas las copias."

"Si, lo hiciste. La receta, junto con la del veneno mas poderoso que se ha creado, se habían copiado mientras destruías la biblioteca, o al menos eso decía el viejo libro. El problema era que el que había copiado las recetas olvido titular cada receta; el problema yacía en que ambas pociones, por la sangre de grifón, se volvían incoloras y no había forma de saber cual era el veneno y la inmortalidad."

"Así que tu maestra necesito un conejillo de indias." Había escuchado la historia amuchas veces, maestros muy cobardes pero muy ambiciosos que arriesgaban la vida de sus aprendices por su egoísmo.

"Recuerdo que llamo los guardias y me sujetaron, me apretaron la nariz y no pude aguantar la respiración mas. El liquido se sentía como lodo bajando por mi garganta y luego todo se volvió oscuro." Balthazar no recordaba su historia de esa manera, al contrario, tal vez seria la habilidad de su maestro en pociones, tal vez su maestro no quería que sufriera; pero no pudo aguantar el temblor que lo sacudió cuando ella describía el líquido bajando por su garganta. "Cuando desperté mi maestra estaba preparando la otra receta, celebrando que pronto seria inmortal. La escuche hablando sola sobre sus planes de viajar el mundo, su delirio de grandeza. Y me mantuve quieta durante las horas que ella estuvo esperando que se prepara la pócima." Veronica estaba lejos, recordando algo que parecía alegrarle. "Cuando tomo el liquido me levante y le pregunte como era la muerte. Nunca logro contestar."

"Es la mandrágora. Si se utiliza en mayor cantidad crea un veneno, debe utilizarse menos de una gota." Informo Balthazar, conociendo la receta, la había memorizado después de tanto buscarla. La ironía; buscando destruir lo que le dio larga vida lo único que logro fue grabarla en la piedra de su memoria. La mujer en la cama le pidió que regresara, que necesitaba un abrazo, pero Balthazar no se movió. "Tenia 35 años." Comenzó, su voz baja, a contar la historia que nunca había contado a nadie. Después de todo tenia el resto de sus vidas para abrazarla, aunque le dolía observarla allá, lejos, sabia que debía compartir esto con ella. "Estaba casado y tenia un hijo joven. Mi maestro era un gran hechicero, el mas grande que jamás había nacido, y era su aprendiz maestre. Los tiempos eran buenos, había comida, agua limpia y tenia un techo. Una noche mi maestro envió por mí, me apresure a contestar por que era raro que Merlin me llamara tan tarde. Cuando llegue al castillo Merlin vertió una copa con la poción y me pidió beberla.

"Si hubiera sabido… sin cuestionar me lleve la copa a los labios y bebí. No sucedió nada pero la forma en que Merlin me miraba; el asombro, la felicidad. Pregunte que había injerido y Merlin solo me dijo que había asegurado su legado. Era un hombre ya viejo, su forma de hablar era criptica y a veces en acertijos que aun no entiendo. No le di mucha importancia. Los años comenzaron a pasar; mi esposa envejecía, mi hijo se volvió un hombre y aunque lo intentamos no tuvimos mas hijos. Mi hijo se caso, mi esposa murió, tuve nietos, bis nietos, tataranietos. No cambie, no envejecí. Tuve que irme del pueblo a vivir con mi maestro por que no tenía ni un cabello blanco, ni una arruga que delatara mi edad; el tiempo se detuvo para mi. En su lecho de muerte Merlin me confeso que había creado la formula, la había guardado en su Encantus, y que me la dio a beber para que me asegurar de que nadie consiguiera apoderarse de ella, ese era su legado. Un libro viejo lleno de hechizos y una pócima para la inmortalidad."

"¿Por que no la bebió el?" Pregunto Veronica, ojos llenos de lagrimas. Balthazar había dejado caer las suyas, y amargado sonrío.

"No quería salvarse el, solo quería mantener su legado. Me considere maldito por muchos años, vague por todo el mundo; enterré a mi esposa, mi hijo, mi maestro, la peste me arrebato el resto de mi familia, he enterrado tres aprendices y la madre de Dave." Balthazar no pretendía compartir ese pequeño detalle, "Pero la oscuridad no me puede arrebatar todo. Por ahora tengo a Dave y a ti."

Veronica se levanto, la sabana se quedo atrás, y desnuda se acerco para abrazarlo. Balthazar la recibió, sus manos sosteniendo su espalda con la ternura que sentía cerca de su piel. Las manos de Veronica acariciaron sus hombros, moviéndose para enterrarse en sus cabellos. "¿Cuanto tiempo llevas solo Balthazar? " Susurro, inclinándose para besar su cabeza. "Antes de Dave, ¿cuanto tiempo?"

Balthazar no levanto la mirada, sus labios se movieron contra la piel de su pecho. "700 años. No tenía la voluntad de acercarme a otro ser humano hasta que conocí la madre de Dave. No tenia la fuerza para ver alguien mas morir." Veronica se dio cuenta de que aunque Balthazar era un hombre fuerte, su físico congelado en su momento más productivo, al tope de su forma física, su espíritu estaba quebrantado. La delicadeza con la que ella comenzó a cocer las heridas sin que se pudieran ver la costura del remendado tendría que durar muchos años, pasaría trabajo pero estaba dispuesta a tomar el trabajo, a realizarlo con todos los cuidados que el mundo podía proveerle, solo para acompañarlo hasta después del día final de este mundo. Ambos estaban bendecidos con larga vida, tal vez nunca tendrían prole, tendrían que mudarse cada cierto tiempo, pero la idea de recorrer el mundo con el hombre que amaba no sonaba nada mal. Veronica volvió a besar su cabellera, y se sentó en sus rodillas, ofreciendo algo de consuelo, remendando las heridas abiertas desde épocas antiguas y asegurándose que el dolor se retirara.

Al menos por el momento.

Debo disculparme por la demora de los _updates_; Nanu y yo nos vimos sin electricidad por tres días – fue una experiencia interesante: recupere todas las horas de sueno que había perdido en tres semanas mientras Nanu consideraba arrancarse todos los cabellos de la cabeza con una pinzas pequeñas. Jaja!


	8. Chapter 8

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Octavo**

Dave acostumbraba llamar cada día, después de las siete treinta. Era la hora en que usualmente comenzaba su practica y hablaban sobre lo que había sucedido durante el día; o al menos Dave le ofrecía las historias que le sucedían. Balthazar se alegraba de que el chico se mantuviera en contacto y a veces se sentía algo apenado de no poder compartir historias similares; a veces le contaba de sus citas con Veronica, de las cosas que hacían juntos y de los planes que corrían por su cabeza.

"_El matrimonio suena como el próximo paso._" Le comento Dave, después de dos años de relación con Veronica, pero Balthazar no sentía aun ese coraje para atreverse a preguntar tal cosa. Dave seguía insistiendo que solo viviría una vez que le gustaría morir sabiendo que Balthazar tenia quien cuidara de el. Las palabras hicieron una grieta en el corazón de Balthazar, pero eran dulces en sus oídos; al menos uno de sus aprendices no era lo suficientemente egoísta para pedir que Balthazar hiciera la poción de inmortalidad para acompañarlo por el resto de sus días.

Balthazar no podría someter a Dave a todo el dolor que había el mismo experimentado.

"Voy a decirle todo a Becky mañana." Dijo Dave de repente, haciendo que Balthazar se sorprendiera mucho.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Claro, llevo dos meses viendo a Becky todos los días y se que ella siente lo mismo que yo, se que por fin lograre estar con el amor de mi vida. Por fin lograremos hacer citas dobles y todas esas cosas cursis que las parejas hacen." Balthazar rio, pero algo en su estomago se hundió.

"Bueno, éxito." Dijo a su aprendiz, ya todo un maestro hechicero en todo su derecho.

"Mañana te llamare antes de hablarle. Luego te llamare para decirte lo que suceda, ¿si?"

"Bien, pero Dave; recuerda que cada cabeza es un mundo. Y todos los corazones son diferentes."

"Lo se, lo se. Solo necesito sacarme esto del sistema Balthazar. Solo quiero un momento de paz aun si… aun si no tengo oportunidad." Dave siempre había querido mejorar su forma de expresar sus sentimientos, y aunque Balthazar había tratado de ayudarlo, necesitaba hacerlo por si mismo. "Mañana te llamare para contarte."

"Estaré esperando." Fue lo único que Balthazar le pudo contestar.

Balthazar medito mucho en las palabras de Dave, sobre el matrimonio y la paz mental, y durante el próximo día mantuvo silencio en general. No encendió la radio o el televisor, se acomodo en el suelo, sus piernas cruzadas y medito. Medito como los monjes del Tíbet le habían enseñado hace tanto tiempo, miro dentro de su corazón, aun herido, y vio cosas que trato de ordenar. Aun le dolía la traición de su maestro, le dolía tanto que el amable y justo Merlin hubiera decidido su destino por el. Aun le dolía la muerte de su familia, pero lo había aceptado algo. Le dolían los años, las décadas, todo el conocimiento.

Le dolían los sentimientos que trato de ocultar pero estaban tan a flor de piel.

Lanzo varias plegarias a ese bien mayor que servia, aun cuando se quejaba tanto, y pidió por Dave. Pidió un poco por el, pero la mayoría de sus plegarias eran por Dave, Veronica y Becky. Nadie visito la tienda, paso el día solo por que Veronica necesitaba arreglar ciertas cosas con Becky y luego organizar un papeleo inmenso en su trabajo.

Como prometido, Dave llamo antes de hablar con Becky prometiendo volverle a llamar en menos de una hora. La paciencia era algo aprendido, y Balthazar espero.

Espero más de lo que pensaba. Pasaron dos horas antes de que la llamara llegara, y no era exactamente Dave.

Llego temblando a sala de emergencias y pidió hablar con un alguien que le informara donde estaba Dave. La enfermera le pidió que esperara y Balthazar miro a su alrededor, buscando alguien que le pudiera ayudar cuando vio a travez de un cristal a Veronica; estaba siento abrazada por alguien, pero los celos no surgieron, la camisa alrededor de Veronica era la misma que había comprado para Dave en su cumpleaños. La respiración de Balthazar se acelero, Veronica estaba llorando; algo tiene que haberle pasado a Becky. Sin pensarlo mucho se apresuro a la pequeña habitación y se acerco, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Veronica, haciéndola separarse …

La camisa de Dave cubría los frágiles brazos de Becky. Balthazar las observo por un momento, ambas tenían los ojos rojos, pero Becky parecía llevar mas tiempo llorando. La joven le miro y comenzó a sollozar y entre cada bocado de aire comenzó a disculparse. Tomo la mano de Balthazar mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, Veronica trato de hablarle tomando su otra mano y antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna-

"Familiar de Dave Stutler." Llamo el medico haciendo que Balthazar le mirara. Escapando bruscamente de las mujeres, Balthazar siguió al doctor hacia el pasillo. "¿Sr. Stutler?"

"Blake, soy el tutor legal de Dave." Ya no necesitaba presentarse como el tutor legal de Dave, pero era la única forma de que el doctor entendiera y se apresurara hablar sobre su hijo.

"Bien, la operación fue algo delicada pero Dave sobrevivió." Balthazar le miro, extrañado.

"¿Operación?" El doctor pareció confundido por un momento.

"¿Acaso no sabe? Su hijo sufrió un accidente, fue atropellado por un auto que se dio a la fuga hace tres horas. Llego a sala de emergencias y las heridas eran graves. Tuvimos que subirlo a sala de operaciones para poder salvarlo."

"¿Donde esta Dave?"

"Al momento en intensivo, pronto lo moverán a un cuarto donde podrá visitarlo." El doctor miro el expediente. "Sufrió un golpe contundente en la cabeza, pero no hubo daño cerebral, su rodilla izquierda tuvo que ser reconstruida y necesitara terapia para recuperarse y poder caminar de nuevo. Tiene varias costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, por lo que necesitara un respirado por el momento y pensamos su vaso había reventado pero no fue el caso. Perdió mucha sangre así que si podría donarle algo podría ayudarlo a salvarse." Balthazar no escucho la mitad de lo que el doctor le decía. El piso se desmorono bajo sus pies, sus piernas temblaron y comenzó a caer. Tuvo que aguantarse del soporte en la pared mientras sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a llorar. Veronica fue lo único que pudo levantarlo para sentarlo cerca, sus besos la única conexión al mundo real que hacían tolerar el dolor. Dave estaba herido, casi muere, y el meditando en casa.

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto una vez se recupero, "¿Que hizo que esto sucediera?" Le pregunto a Veronica, mientras Becky continuaba llorando. "¿Por que Dave?" La pregunta era redundante, solo quería sacarla de su sistema. El sabia que todo lo que el tocaba llegaba a derrumbarse. El doctor les pidió que se mantuvieran en la salita de espera, en cuanto movieran a Dave a un cuarto podrían visitarlo. Balthazar sollozaba sin darse cuenta, mientras Veronica trataba de mantener la calma entre ambos. Cuando Balthazar logro calmarse se volteo a Becky. "¿Tu estabas con el? ¿Tu viste lo que sucedió?" Becky respiro entrecortado, sus ojos se cerraron y asintió varias veces. Balthazar le pregunto que había sucedido, ¿por que Dave había corrido a la calle sin mirar? Y la chica comenzó a llorar.

Desesperado Balthazar tomo una fuerte respiración y coloco su mano sobre los ojos de Becky.

_Dave le estaba hablando, diciéndole que siempre la había amado, que nunca la dejaría o la decepcionaría. Afuera estaba lloviendo y para que no se mojara Dave se quito su chaqueta y arropo a Becky con la misma, sonriéndole con todo el sentimiento que sentía. Balthazar vio el momento de esa declaración anunciada correr desde el punto de vista de Becky, y escucho la respuesta de la niña, que hizo se enfriara su corazón._

_ "Dave, yo no estoy lista para estar con alguien, pero si me das algo de tiempo para organizar mis pensamientos… Dave, por favor." _

_Los ojos de Dave se mantuvieron en Becky, luego bajo la cabeza y asintió. Pero Balthazar conocía a su pupilo y vio como ocultaba sus lágrimas. Luego se volteo y comenzó a caminar. Becky lo seguía. "Dave, ven por favor. ¡Podemos hablar!" Y con la luz a su favor para cruzar la calle Dave continua caminando._

_El grito que escapo de Becky también se escapo de los labios de Balthazar; un carro de un color oscuro rebaso la luz y arrastro a Dave y a otros mas por la calle. Hubo varios heridos, pero Dave había recibido la fuerza mayor del impacto…_

Balthazar soltó los ojos de Becky volteándose a cubrir su boca con horror. Aparentemente era mucho pedir por un momento de felicidad.

La enfermera le estaba diciendo que debía prepararse para lo que vería, no era algo que quisiera recordar, pero lo tendría grabado en su mente por el resto de sus días. Balthazar insistió, quería verlo y era final su decisión. La enfermera le guio por el pasillo de cuidados intensivos y abrió la puerta al cuarto 918, Balthazar se asomo y tuvo que voltearse rápidamente, sus ojos cerrado y mordiendo su dedo índice fuertemente. Tomo una respiración profunda y volteo.

Dave estaba hecho un desastre; estaba cubierto en vendas, había un tubo en su boca que oxigenaba sus pulmones directamente, tenia suero, sangre y algo para mantenerlo dormido en la línea que entraba a su mano, la rodilla reconstruida estaba levantada, moretones estaban apareciendo por toda la piel descubierta y sus ojos estaban negros por contusiones. Tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza, un brazo con yeso y una maquinita que lanzaba un sonido con cada uno de sus latidos. Balthazar se acerco, tratando de mantenerse fuerte para el chico inconsciente y coloco su mano sobre la frente vendada. "¿Dave?" Le dijo suavemente. "Dave, estoy aquí. No te dejare solo, Dave. Estoy aquí." Tiernamente coloco su otra mano sobre el corazón de Dave, sintiéndolo latir suavemente en el joven pecho. "No voy a ningún lado. Estoy aquí."

Ni siquiera Veronica lo podría sacar de este cuarto.

Tomo cuatro días logar una respuesta de Dave, quien apretó la mano de Balthazar mientras trataba de voltear su cabeza, aun inconsciente. Balthazar llamo la enfermera, quien verifico la respuesta y le dijo a Balthazar que el solo hecho de haber sentido fuerza en la mano era algo positivo. El doctor confirmo lo que la enfermera dijo, le pidió continuara hablándole, que hablara con amigos de Dave para que visitaran y le hablaran. Becky fue la primera que llamo, y mientras la chica le susurraba al joven, Balthazar tomo una ducha y cambio su ropa. Veronica le trajo todo lo necesario, con algo de comida y unas sabanas para Dave.

"Necesito, si podrías, que busquen en el apartamento de Dave; necesito que traigan su Encantus." Becky se sorprendió al escuchar la petición, y se volteo a su maestra. Veronica sonrío y acepto el pedido. Mientras salían por la puerta Becky comenzó a susurrarle a su maestra. Balthazar se volteo a Dave, y halo la silla para sentarse cerca del chico. El Encantus de Dave estaba en el bulto que siempre cargaba el joven, así que cuando le entregaron todas las pertenecías de Dave, Balthazar lo había encontrado. Lo que necesitaba de las chicas era que se retiraran, para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Conociendo a Dave, habiendo tomado tantas costumbres de su maestro, Dave tal vez aun no se enteraba de su accidente. Así que Balthazar decidió entrar en su mente, lugar que no había logrado entrar desde hacia cinco años (habían compartido mentes para aprender a controlar o someter mentes de otros hechiceros). Hubo un momento de preparación, donde aclaro su mente, luego toco su frente y cerrando los ojos movió sus dedos para tocar la frente de Dave—

_Dave siempre había tenido un amor por los castillos. Desde pequeño sonaba con entrar a uno, guardaba fotos y sus juegos de Lego eran replicas de castillos con pequeños caballeros y dragones. Cuando Balthazar entro por primera vez a la ingeniosa mente de Dave Stutler no podía creer que alguien tan joven podía memorizar cosas tan pequeñas como los escapes de las chimeneas, las escaleras circulares, las capillas medievales ocultas en las mas remotas esquinas. Durante años habían jugado al escondite; Dave solía ocultarse en las partes mas extrañas de su mente, para que Balthazar lo encontrara y el juego se invirtiera. Dave podía encontrar cualquier memoria, cualquier pequeño detalle… Y gracias a Dave Balthazar había logrado fortalecer su fuerza mental. Balthazar ya conocía su camino por la mente de Dave y respetaba mucho su privacidad por lo cual no volvió a entrar una vez Dave logro dominar los hechizos mentales. Pero estaba seguro que Dave no se molestaría por la invasión, era un momento de desespero. Se miro mientras bajaba las escaleras, llevaba puesta una túnica blanca, parecida a las que utilizaban los elfos en _El Señor de los Anillos_ y para su sorpresa le sentaba muy bien. Pero al momento no era importante. Habían pasillos y puertas, algunas cerradas con cerrojo (las memorias que eran muy preciadas), otras puertas cubiertas con ladrillos (las memorias muy dolorosas) y otras abiertas de par en par (los días comunes y regulares). En la capilla se sentaban sus esperanzas, en el salón del trono estaban sus amigos más leales con Balthazar mismo en primera fila. En el salón de banquetes estaban sus platos favoritos servidos, en el patio un par de chicos de la secundaria jugando soccer y baloncesto y beisbol…_

_Pero no encontró al Dave real. "¿Dave?" Llamo Balthazar, sabiendo que debía seguir el eco de su voz, por que le llevaría a lo que buscaba. "¿Dave?" Subió las escaleras de una torre oscura, su eco guiándolo hasta el ultimo piso. "¿Dave?" El eco era fuerte contra la pared y preocupado Balthazar respiro hondo y uso la energía de Dave, aun débil por los medicamentos y la operación; los ladrillos se movieron y una puerta apareció. "Voy a entrar Dave." Aviso, tomando la perilla en manos y con cuidado la volteo._

_El cuarto al que entro era una replica exacta del cuarto que Balthazar preparo para Dave el día que volvieron de la corte. Balthazar había querido que se sintiera en casa así que le compro una cama y escritorio, con juguetes de colores, bloques con letras; una alfombra con un tren que cargaba los números en sus vagones. Las paredes habían sido pintadas en colores claros, había un reloj con un personaje de una película de dibujos animados y ositos de peluche en todas las esquinas. Balthazar recordó cada objeto; la bicicleta en una esquina, las barajas con las que le enseno a jugar poker, el pequeño televisor y su antiguo juego de video, toda una colección de libros de colorear. "¿Dave?"_

_Encontró a Dave en una esquina oscura del cuarto, temblando y sollozando en el cuerpo de un niño de tres años. Tenía puesto una túnica parecida a la de Balthazar, blanca y limpia, mojada con lágrimas. Balthazar sintió su corazón estremecer y como solía hacer en las noches que Dave despertaba llorando, se arrodillo cerca de Dave sus brazos levantando su pequeño cuerpo, que continuaba temblando y sacudiéndose con sollozos. Lo apretó a su pecho, como recordaba hacer, y el chiquillo se acomodo bajo su barbilla, aun llorando. Balthazar le abrazo, cubriéndolo con sus brazos mientras comenzaba a mecerse. "Estoy aquí, Dave. Estoy aquí." _

_En aquellos años esa pequeña frase solía sanar cualquier dificultad en Dave, pero no estaba tan seguro que funcionara en este momento._


	9. Chapter 9

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Noveno**

Para el ojo normal en la habitación de Dave, Balthazar estaba sentado en la silla, ojos cerrados por que dormía. Pero la conexión entre Balthazar y Dave no ser rompía hasta que el mayor abría los ojos. Paso horas de esta manera, su cuerpo quieto mientras el respirador continuaba soplando vida a los pulmones de Dave. Creo un acceso directo de la habitación en la que Dave se ocultaba de si mismo a la realidad, para que cada vez que tuviera que regresar pudiera hacerlo sin caminar tanto, sin perder tiempo. Solo Veronica se dio cuenta de la conexión y aunque no comento se comenzó a preocupar por al falta de descanso del maestro. Balthazar se levantaba de su silla solo cuando era absolutamente necesario, bebía y comía lo que Veronica traía pero no sentía hambre, ni sueño. Después de un mes, Balthazar parecía que necesitaba una cama en el hospital para recuperarse de se preocupación.

"Dave no le va a gustar nada lo mal que te ves." Dijo Veronica mientras Becky se apresuro a sentarse junto a Dave, tomando la mano de Dave entre las suyas. Balthazar no comento, como solía hacerlo, apresurándose a encerrarse en el baño para la ducha del día. Cuando salió Veronica lo volvió a empujar al baño. "Balthazar, debes descansar."

"No hasta que Dave despierte."

"No servirás de nada cuando tengas que tomar alguna decisión importante que involucre el estado actual de Dave. Debes ir a casa a descansar."

"Descanso en las noches, algo incomodo pero ya estoy acostumbrado." Le dijo en tono bajo, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

"Balthazar." Le dijo en voz de maestra hechicera no como su novia y amante. "Te llevare a casa y vas a dormir hasta mañana, Becky se quedara con Dave y no discutirás."

Balthazar le sonrío con ironía. "¿Estas amenazándome, Veronica? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te metieras conmigo y Dave."

Veronica recordaba, pero no podía sentir miedo en este momento. "Por favor, Balthazar. Déjame llevarte a casa."

"No." Fue la respuesta automática del hombre. "Gracias pero no puedo dejar a mi aprendiz solo." Balthazar se volteo para irse cuando Veronia trato de nuevo.

"Dave ya es un hechicero. No necesita que estés aquí, perdiendo tu vida." Balthazar se detuvo, Veronica no se movió, pero el momento que la mano de Balthazar se enrollo suavemente en la parte trasera de su cuello, sin apretar ni amenazar, dejo salir un suspiro de sorpresa. La voz de Balthazar era un susurro, su aliento caliente contra su oreja.

"Comencé a perder mi vida cuando trague la ultima gota de esa poción." La mano no se movió, y por primera vez en el mes, Balthazar dejo caer un beso sobre el cabello de Veronica. "Iré a casa contigo, pero no te aseguro dormir." Finalmente su mano se retiro, y la puerta del baño se abrió. Veronica se mantuvo quieta por un momento, escucho a Balthazar pedirle a Becky que le llamara si algo sucedía y cerró el bulto que Veronica le había traído. Becky le aseguro que se mantendrá junto a Dave toda la noche y que solo dormiría cuando llegar a casa el día siguiente. Balthazar le creyó y agradeció, luego se volteo a Veronica y le dijo que estaba listo para irse.

El mundo y la ciudad de New York seguían el mismo ritmo que siempre habían seguido. Balthazar observo la ciudad perdiendo el brillo del sol, mientras Veronica conducía en silencio del hospital a su casa. No irían al Arcana Cabana, decidió una vez se subió al auto, irían a casa de Veronica y allí pasarían la noche. Balthazar comería algo caliente tomaría un buen baño y dormiría en una cama cómoda. Balthazar acepto los planes con resignación, lo que hizo que Veronica se le revolcara el estomago, y condujo en silencio.

Balthazar había pasado cuarenta años en una celda solitaria en Alcatraz, tenia resistencia al silencio. Veronica estaciono el auto, y Balthazar siguió a su novia (si es que todavía lo era), hasta la puerta del apartamento en el tercer piso. Ella se apresuro abrir la puerta y ambos entraron a la casa. Balthazar recordaba la casa como una memoria distante, algo que había visto hace siglos, así de separado de la realidad estaba, cuando Veornica le pregunto si quería algo especifico de cenar.

"Lo que sea." Respondió buscando el mejor ángulo para sentarse en el gran sofá de la sala.

"Pasta, algo que se prepara rápido para que puedas irte a dormir pronto." Decidió Veronica, mientras el se recostaba en el sofá. "¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Agua, jugo, alcohol?"

"Whiskey, si tienes."

"Claro." Varios minutos después le dio un vaso de cristal, con una cantidad medida del liquido ámbar, y volvió a la cocina. "No hay mas después de eso."

"Es todo lo que necesito."

"¿Balthazar?"

"¿Si?"

"Te amo." Le dijo de la cocina, haciendo que lo que quedaba dentro del hombre diera un salto, como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado, haciendo al hombre suspirar suavemente. El whiskey quemo su garganta mientras hacia una mueca de sorpresa con la fuerza del líquido. Luego se levanto, cabizbajo y rodeo la cocina, donde Veronica estaba de espalda hacia el, moviéndose rápido pero eficientemente con los ingredientes de la cena. Callado, el deposito el vaso de cristal sobre la lustrosa alacena, quedándose cerca de Veronica. Ella le dijo que le pasara lo necesario; el cuchillo, un tomate que estaba en la canasta de la esquina, una toallita para secarse las manos.

"Suelo apegarme mucho a los que se atreven a acercarse a mi." Le dijo de repente, su voz suave. "Suelo olvidar lo que pasa al final. Se que la muerte no te llevara de mi lado, se que puedo ser un idiota compulsivo; pero también se que te amo como no había amado en mas de mil años. No puedo negar que estuve molesto con Becky, hasta cierto punto también contigo. Tenia envidia de que ella fue la que salió ilesa, después de arrancarle el corazón a Dave." Ella trato de defender a su aprendiz, pero Balthazar levanto su mano para continuar. "No, ella nunca le dijo que no lo quería, solo le pidió tiempo. Pero Dave aprendió mucho de mi y pensó que no quería estar con el." Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron y donde estaba la usual pared de concreto que Veronica siempre encontraba ella encontró una ternura inmensa. "Te amo. No se si podre dejarte ir, no se si podre mantenerte a mi lado, pero también amo a Dave. Gracias a el y a ti recobre mi corazón." Ella sonrío. "Tienes razón." Dijo el, luego de un momento en que ambos se recostaron sobre el otro. "Necesito dormir en una cama cómoda." Veronica le robo un beso.

"Luego de la cena."

"Bueno, pues me daré un baño decente. ¿Tienes agua caliente?"

"Claro, pero creo que ya la utilizamos completa."

"Ah, bueno. Era la cama o el agua caliente, ¿no?" Dijo en broma el hombre, caminando al baño.

Había agua caliente y cuando salió del baño, Veornica lo obligo a sentarse en la mesa para comer. Y aunque Balthazar estaba cansado al probar la cena no pudo soltar los cubiertos. Todo un mes viviendo de comidas rápidas y café lo alcanzaron con rabia; algo caliente y hecho en casa le ayudo a remendar un poco su espíritu desolado. Veronica luego lo llevo a la cama y se aseguro que estuviera cómodo para ir a tomar una ducha rápida y volver a dormir. Balthazar se mantuvo despierto, esperando el regreso de su novia, y cuando ella regreso se sorprendió.

"¿No te dije que descansaras?"

"Es tu cama, no puedo dormir si no te duermes antes."

"Esa excusa es nueva." Dijo Veronica con una sonrisa. "Solo duerme Balthazar, estaré ahí en un momento."

"Bien, pero no te quejes cuando te haga lo mismo." Le dijo finalmente, hundiéndose en la almohada para por fin cerrar los ojos.

No escucho cuando Veronica subió a la cama con el.


	10. Chapter 10

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Decimo**

Durante la noche se había acercado a la mina de calor que su piel radiaba. Balthazar tenia su nariz hundida en el cabello negro de Veronica, sus manos sobre su estomago, sujetando la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Veronica aun dormía cuando Balthazar despertó, acurrucado a su alrededor como los amantes que eran. No podía negar que se sentía mucho mejor, pero le faltaba algo. Levanto su cabeza y miro el reloj en la mesa de noche.

3:49 a.m.

"¿Mm?" Produjo Veronica su cara volteándose, ojos cerrados, hacia Balthazar.

"Shh, duerme."

"Mm." Y volvió su cabeza a la almohada, sus manos rodeando las de Balthazar sobre su estomago. El la observo dormir un rato, luego cerro sus ojos y trato de volver a dormir. Logro dormitar hasta las seis treinta hora que el reloj sonaba su alarma y extendió su mano para apagar el ruido mientras Veronica se volteaba para evitar despertar. Pero el eco del sonido era ensordecedor y termino sentándose con un leve gruñido. Balthazar se mantuvo quieto en la cama, mientras ella estiraba los brazos y bostezaba. Finalmente le sonrió, se inclino a besarlo y se levanto de la cama.

"¿A donde vas?"

"Al baño."

"No, ven. Esta haciendo frio." Le dijo con ojos cerrados, esperando que volviera, pero ella fue al baño y cerro la puerta. Balthazar abrió los ojos y se volteo a descansar sobre su espalda. El techo de Veronica estaba en mejores condiciones que el suyo. Después de unos minutos Veronica volvió a la cama, esta vez arrodillándose sobre sus caderas.

"¿Aun tienes frio?"

Balthazar le sonrió, manos llegando a sus caderas. "Un poco."

"Tendré que bajar el aire acondicionado."

"NO," dijo con fuerza, evitando que ella se levantara. "no." Esta vez dijo en un susurro, sujetándola, sus caderas quietas bajo sus manos. Los ojos de Balthazar se cerraron. "El aire esta bien." Balthazar respiro hondo, sus caderas levantándose contra las de ella, haciéndola suspirar y cerrar sus propios ojos. Se movieron varias veces, Veronica inclinándose para levantar la camisa que Balthazar usaba, sus manos calientes mientras lo desnudaba. Una vez la camisa cayo al sueno Veronica coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Balthazar, buscando balance. Veronica utilizaba seda para dormir, redescubrió Balthazar; una camisilla roja que no cubría muy bien su cuerpo. Bajo la ropa interior de Veronica, Balthazar se hincho haciéndolo jadear con cada movimiento que ella hacia. Veronica se desnudo sobre Balthazar, sus pechos perfectos moviéndose con cada empujón que Balthazar le hacia, hasta que no aguanto mas y Veronica se levanto, solo para quitarse la tanga y desnudar a Balthazar, quien la observaba con ojos llenos de pasión. Con un gemido provocado por las miradas que Balthazar le daba, Veronica se apresuro a montarlo, usando sus manos para guiarlo al centro de su cuerpo.

Balthazar cerró los puños, llenos con el algodón de las sabanas, y su cuerpo entero se tenso bajo el húmedo abrazo de Veronica. La mujer se dejo caer sobre Balthazar, un gemido escapando sus labios y grabándose en la memoria de Balthazar. No era la primera vez que tomaban esta posición, pero después de un mes de abstinencia, parecía como si hubieran empezado ayer a conocerse de esta manera tan intima. Una vez sus caderas se encontraron se mantuvieron quietos por varios minutos, el tratando de controlar sus instinto, ella acostumbrándose a sentirse tan completa. Veronica tomo las manos de Balthazar y las guio sobre su piel hasta que estuvieron alrededor de sus senos, gimiendo cuando el comenzó acariciarlos. La observo cerrar sus ojos, y sumida en placer, sintió como se movía; como se levantaba y volvía a caer, aguantando sus brazos como soporte mientras el continuaba acariciándola. Gemidos que extrañaba escaparon de los labios de Veronica, corridos y fuertes, largos y sin control.

Las manos de Balthazar se movieron a la espalda de Veronica, mientras se levantaba para besarla. Veronica recibió sus besos con alegría, respondiendo mientras el le forzaba a caer de espalda, tomando el control de la situación. Balthazar gruño contra la piel expuesta, y una vez acomodado sobre ella, abrió las piernas de Veronica para llegar aun mas profundo, haciéndola gritar con sorpresa. "¡Ba…Balthazar!"

"Shh, shh." Fue lo único que pudo producir el hombre, ciego con deseo y placer. La mantuvo así, sus caderas moviéndose bruscamente contra ella, las suaves manos aguantando los hombros de su amante mientras perdía la razón por placer.

Su deseo exploto, como era usual, con un grito de satisfacción que cargaba el nombre de su amante. Volvió a gemir varias veces, Balthazar un buscando su satisfacción, cuando le sintió rugir contra su cuello, Veronica abrazo las caderas de Balthazar con sus largas piernas, ya que el las había liberado, y beso varias veces sus mejillas. Le susurro su amor, cuanto le gustaba cuando le hacia el amor y volvió a besarlo. Balthazar se recupero lentamente y Veronica se vio tentada a dejarlo dormir. Pero el se levanto, aun algo afectado, y le pido que le diera un momento para recuperarse. Balthazar se sentó contra el cabezal de cama, la palma de su mano cubriendo su frente. "¿Balthazar?"

"Un… Un momento amor, solo… solo un momento." Veronica se levanto, vio su dificultad y lo escucho gemir de dolor. Aun después de haber satisfecho su necesidad inmediata, Balthazar seguía erecto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cara torcida en algo que ella no podía reconocer.

"¿Balthazar que sucede?"

"¡Ah! Tengo… tengo una pequeña dificultad."

"Nada de pequeña, querido. Necesitas ayuda." El abrió un ojo y trato de sonreírle.

"Solo un poco… pero dame un momento." Veronica se acerco, sus manos acariciando sus muslos. "Tengo… aparentemente adentro esta… ah, hinchado… fue un orgasmo seco." Le informo mientras Veronica continuaba acariciándole. Ella nunca se había interesado mucho en la medicina, pero sabia que era raro que algo así sucediera. Balthazar comenzaba a recuperarse, y sin pensarlo mucho volvió a montarlo. "Ah, ¿Veronica?"

"Shh, shh. Déjame ayudarte." Volvió a recibirlo, ahora su humedad era mas cómoda para ambos, y sujetándose en los hombros de el, Veronica comenzó a moverse. "¿Mejor?"

"Algo, si." Dijo el, sus manos abrazadas a la piel de su espalda. "Solo que… no se si pueda estar… mucho…"

"No tienes que." Le susurro, levantándose como un ataque de olas de mar contra la playa, lento y seguro. "Esta bien…" Balthazar gimió contra la piel de su pecho, inclinando la cabeza contra su hombro mientras las manos de Veronica buscaron soporte en el cabezal de la cama.

"Ah, Veronica… no…" Los movimientos se aceleraron, se volvieron algo más violentos ahora que el soporte era más fuerte. Veronica mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar aun sensible por su primer orgasmo, mientras Balthazar comenzó a sujetar sus hombros, forzando cada movimiento hacia su centro con fuerza. Un gemido escapo los labios de ella, haciéndolo repetir una y otra vez, creando una cascada de sonidos chocar contra los oídos de el. Balthazar halo a Veronica contra su centro una última vez, tirando hacia atrás su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta mientras Veronica lo sintió latir dentro de si, llenándola de la esencia de vida que la inundaba de calor. Veronica no pudo evitarlo, se acaricio varias veces, encontrado su placer para darle un poco más de consuelo. Balthazar gimió mientras ella apretaba su placer, aguantándola a el mientras ambos descendían de las nubes. Aun abrazada a el, Veronica beso el cabello de Balthazar, haciéndolo levantar la vista y besar sus labios. "Me golpee la cabeza con tu cama."

"Oh, ¿estas sangrando?" Le pregunto, tocando la nuca de Balthazar.

"No creo, no tengo sangre en el cerebro."

Ella sabia que finalmente la sangre se estaba reintegrando a la importante tarea de correr los demás sistemas del cuerpo de Balthazar, como la suya estaba corriendo hacia sus pulmones y de ahí a todo el cuerpo. Finalmente se separaron, Veronica dejo salir un gemido cuando Balthazar se retiro de su cuerpo, Balthazar le beso y verifico la hora. "Debo tomar un baño, Becky debe estar cansada."

"Cierto." Suspiro Veronica, mientras el se apresuraba al baño.

"Ah, Sr. Blake,"

"Ana," Dijo Balthazar sonriéndole.

Pero ella estaba muy seria. "Debemos hablar." Dijo la enfermera con el _scrub_ azul cielo. Tenía espejuelos, ojos claros y una sonrisa que enseñaba sus blancos dientes. Balthazar se detuvo en la estación de enfermeras sus brazos inclinándose sobre el mostrador. Veronica se preocupo pero solo por un segundo. "Debe hablar con Dave, esta echo un picaron."

"Ah, ¿que hizo ahora?" Pregunto algo molesto. La enfermera que les daba la espalda, se volteo sus manos grapando unos papeles a un expediente.

"Estuvo toda la noche acompañándonos en nuestras rondas y pidiendo nuestros números de teléfono."

"A mi me toco el trasero." Dijo una apareciendo de un cuartito detrás del escritorio, mientras Veronica las mirara sorprendida.

"No diga nada, pero Lesli me confeso que la había acorralado en el la covacha. Desnudo." Le dijo Ana, con ese tono de voz bajo que se utiliza mientras chismean de alguien que esta cerca, Balthazar las miro de una en una, todas pareciendo preocupadas del joven que estaba en coma. "Luego nos ofreció llevarnos a desayunar. ¡A todas!"

"Tendré que hablar seriamente con Dave." Dijo Balthazar, fingiendo sorpresa y algo de firmeza. "Usualmente es mas sutil que eso." Algunas de las enfermeras se echaron a reír, mientras Ana tocaba el brazo de Balthazar y le decía que algunas de las chicas ya habían escrito sus números de teléfono en el yeso de Dave. Veronica entendió que ya tenían confianza con Balthazar, suficiente como para decirle que Dave era un chico guapo, pero por las miradas que recibía por tener sus dedos entrelazados con los de Balthazar sabia que no solo era al chico al que encontraban buen parecido. Las demás continuaron sus labores, mientras Ana se volvió seria y miro a Balthazar. "Debería hablar con Teresa."

"¿Que sucedió?"

"Solo vaya al almacén de medicamentos, Teresa le quiere decir algo." Balthazar asintió y llevo a Veronica hacia el final del pasillo, tocando la puertita a la derecha. Una suave voz le pidió entrar. Encontraron una joven enfermera, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos oscuros, piel pálida, usaba un _scrub_ verde menta y parecía algo cansada.

"¿Teresa?" La chica se volteo a mirar a Balthazar y le sonrió.

"¡Oh, Sr. Blake! Gusto en verle."

"Ana me dijo que querías hablar conmigo." Teresa miro a Veronica mientras le indicaba que si, que era algo importante. "Puedes hablar frente s ella, es mi novia." Eso la hizo sonreír más.

"Bueno, anoche estuve en la guardia nocturna. El doctor me ocupo con el cuidado de Dave y algo muy extraño paso anoche." Ella busco una sillita y se la ofreció a Balthaza y luego a Veronica. Ninguno la acepto y ella se acomodo allí. "Estaba en el cuarto de expedientes cuando un caballero me hizo llamar al mostrador de enfermeras, era extraño y estaba buscando la habitación de Dave. Le dijimos que era muy tarde para visitas e insistió que debía ver a Dave por que era muy importante."

"¿No pidió verme o hablar conmigo?"

"No, solo con Dave. Luego nos dijo que era un doctor del hospital Central. Pero usted sabe que yo leo el expediente de Dave todas las noches y no había ningún tipo de referido del hospital Central y el doctor nos dijo que no había enviado a buscar a ningún especialista."

"¿Y que hizo cuando no pudo ver a Dave?"

"Pidió su expediente. Le dijimos que se había extraviado, que tal vez el doctor lo tenía. Pero el hombre se metió en el cuartito y comenzó a buscarlo porque según el era importante verlo."

Veronica volteo a ver a Balthazar, quien estaba pálido. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y observaba a Teresa con ojos asombrados. "¿Donde esta el expediente?"

"Comenzamos a correrlo de piso en piso. Primero pediatría, luego geriatría, ortopedia, rayos X, ahora mismo esta en Ginecología." Ambos Veronica y Balthazar se miraron y voltearon a ver la chica reír. "Esta a salvo, amenos que Dave decida entrar en parto." Ella sonrió haciendo que Veronica sonriera también, mientras Balthazar se mantenía en silencio. "Hablamos con el doctor y ofreció buscarlo antes de hacer la ronda de la mañana."

"¿Dijo su nombre?" Pregunto Balthazar sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

"Yo no lo escuche, pero creo que Lesli y Ana estaban cuando se presento."

"Gracias, Teresa." Dijo Balthazar deprisa, saliendo del cuartito y apresurándose al mostrador de enfermeras donde Ana estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse. "¿Ana? ¡Ana!" Llamo Balthazar a la mujer quien se volteo para sonreírle. "¿Como se llamaba? El hombre que vino preguntando por Dave, ¿te dijo su nombre?"

"Ah," Ana rebusco los papeles, le pidió a la enfermera que comenzaba su turno le diera unas hojas de visita y una vez las tuvo comenzó a buscar. "¡Ah! Maxim Horvath. Le hice firmar la hoja para recordar su nombre."

"Maxim Horvath." Repitió Balthazar seguro que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Decimo Primero**

"¿Horvath?" Pregunto Becky luego de que Balthazar le preguntara si le parecía familiar el nombre. "Claro, es el padre de Lewis Drake." Corriendo memoria Balthazar echo su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Si, ya recordaba. Becky se volteo a Veronica quien tenía una vaga idea. "El chico con el que nos tuvimos que disculpar cuando estábamos en primaria, ¿recuerdas? Los llamaron para hablar con ustedes por que Dave lo había encerrado con algo."

"El Grimhold." Dijo Balthazar ojos aun cerrados. "Dave llevo el Grimhold a la escuela y lo encerró durante el recreo." La memoria le hizo sonreír. "¿Pero que quiere Horvath con Dave?"

"No lo se, pero hace años que ellos se mudaron a Inglaterra." Les dijo Becky, mientras Balthazar miraba afuera. Las enfermeras seguían trabajando, algunas hablando con doctores o moviendo equipo, mientras el respirador de Dave seguía su ruido de empujar-halar. "Lo ultimo que supe fue que Drake estaba entrando en esos _shows_ de magia para las masas, un prodigio o algo por el estilo."

"Se convirtió en un entretenimiento para la humanidad." Dijo Veronica con des den, no era lo mejor que un joven aprendiz podía hacer. Pero ahora que todo encajaba y Balthazar consideraba todo lo que había vivido, tener un maestro como Horvath no ayudaría mucho a Drake. Era una lastima, habían pocos buenos hechiceros en el mundo.

"Tendré que sellar el cuarto con algunos hechizos de corta duración," Dijo Balthazar mirando alrededor. "También algún hechizo que me pueda dejar saber si alguien que no debe entrar esta tratando de entrar."

"Podrías dejarlos entrar haciéndolos pensar que se equivocaron de puerta y entraron al almacén." Balthazar asintió con la posibilidad. La sugerencia aceptada hizo que Becky sonriera. Luego Balthazar respiro hondo y se acerco a Dave.

"¿Todo bien durante la noche?"

"Si, estuvo tranquilo. Las enfermeras me dicen que cuando me dormí se levanto para hostigarlas pero no recuerdo haberme dormido." Veronica rio recordando todo lo que las enfermeras le dijeron a Balthazar. El hombre toco la frente de su aprendiz con su mano izquierda y con la derecha el espacio en el pecho del joven, justo sobre el corazón que continuaba latiendo con fuerza. Veronica le pregunto a Becky si quería ir a casa a descansar, pero Becky quería quedarse un rato más.

"No falta mucho." Susurro Balthazar, inclinándose sobre Dave, pera besarle la frente. Veronica le miro, mientras Becky rodeaba la cama. "Ya esta muy fuerte. Pronto despertara."

"¿Como sabe?" Le pregunto Becky algo sorprendida. Veronica también se acerco a Dave, colocando sus manos sobre la rodilla que ya se veía mucho mejor. El joven había sanado rápido, los moretones ya no existían y su piel aunque pálida se veía más saludable. Habían retirado la mayoría de sus vendajes y las pruebas preliminares mostraban que su cráneo hacia comenzado a remendar. El doctor estaba preocupado pro daño cerebral pero Balthazar sabia que no había problema alguno; solo que Dave estaba encerrado en si mismo por el dolor de haber sido rechazado por Becky. Después de todo cuando Balthazar le dijo que había tenido un accidente, en una de sus muchas noches dentro de la mente de Dave el chico se había sorprendido muchísimo.

"Experiencia." Fue lo único que le contesto a la chica.

Esa noche Balthazar volvió a quedarse. Después de enterarse de lo de Horvath decidió que lo mejor era que el debía quedarse de noche con Dave y durante el día iría a casa a dormir mientras Veronica o Becky hacían guardia. El doctor fue informado y ofreció llamarlo para darle el reporte diario de la condición de Dave. Además era mas fácil para hablar con Dave durante la noche, nadie lo molestaba, salvo por alguna enfermera. Balthazar espero que Becky y Veronica se retiraran, se encerró en la habitación con Dave y tocando la frente del chico entre en esa habitación de niños.

_Dave estaba sentador leyendo __**El Maravilloso Mago de Oz**__, cuando Balthazar abrió la puerta. Había ido creciendo en su inconsciente, y ya tenía un parecido al Dave actual, aun tenía su túnica blanca, pero ahora ambas tenían bordados de colores con los que Dave los asemejaba. La de Balthazar tenía líneas verdes, con diseños antiguos; la de Dave era azul con diseños que parecían de video juego. "Dave."_

_ "Hola, Balthazar." El chico bajo el libro y ofreció una silla a su maestro. "Estuve pensando mucho hoy." Le dijo, haciendo que Balthazar le mirara con una sonrisa. "Anoche Becky me estuvo hablando, sobre muchas cosas. Pero en especial lo que quería hacer con su vida. Tiene muchos sueños Balthazar y seria injusto el pedirle que se amarre a alguien como yo."_

_ "¿A alguien como tu?" Le pregunto Balthazar, deseando con todo su corazón que Dave no tuviera algún sentimiento de inferioridad._

_ "Si, alguien que quiere tantas cosas que ella aun no le puede dar. Yo también tengo sueños Balthazar, además de estar con Becky. Siempre quise viajar un poco a todos esos lugares que me describiste, o visitar las ruinas del castillo de Merlin, conocer otros hechiceros, encontrar alguna ley de física que nadie se haya fijado por ser obvia. Y sabes, tonterías como esa."_

_ "No son tonterías Dave. Los sueños son algo muy preciado para cualquiera." Dijo Balthazar manteniéndose en su silla, sonriendo._

_ "Solo que esperaba poder compartirlos con Becky." Estaba cabizbajo, pero ya no lloraba tanto por la chica. "Se que me quiere Balthazar, pero no puede estar aun conmigo." Balthazar bajo la mirada y tomo el libro abierto que Dave había depositado sobre el pequeño escritorio. _

Dieciocho, Camino al Pais del Sur, Dorothy lloro amargamente al haberse acabado sus esperanzas de volver a su hogar, pero después de considerarlo, estaba alegre de no haber subido al globo.

Aceptación_. Dave conocía el significado de la palabra pero no era hasta ahora que lo había entendido. Balthazar devolvió el libro al lugar donde lo encontró y sintió algo de culpa; después de todo el si tenia alguien con quien compartir sus cosas mas intimas, mientras Dave había perdido las esperanzas y estaba aceptando su vida solo. Su manera tan desolada de aceptar no se parecía a la depresión que padeció Balthazar por dos siglos con solo comenzó a entender lo que era la Aceptacion, realmente Dave era mucho mas sabio que Balthazar._

_ "Quiero despertar, pero no quiero ver a Becky. No se si pueda verla de nuevo sin echarme a llorar." Le dijo el chico, y Balthazar asintió. "¿Ella esta allá ahora?"_

_ "No, se fue a casa. ¿Quieres intentarlo?"_

_ "Si. Creo que es hora de volver a la realidad." Dijo levantándose, Balthazar siguiéndole. "Extraño la tecnología y aquí no tengo internet. ¿Ya paso la primavera?"_

_ "Estamos en pleno verano."_

_ "Ah. Lastima, quería asistir a los conciertos de primavera en el parque." Y cerrando sus ojos Dave desapareció. _Balthazar se revertió a su cuerpo y por un segundo estuvo quieto.

La maquinaria alrededor de Dave comenzó a sonar de forma rara, las alarmas iniciaron, Dave comenzó a moverse, como si peleara con algo y Balthazar se puso en pie rápidamente. Teresa aprecio en la puerta, mirando la situación. Balthazar estaba inclinado sobre Dave que tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía asustado, mientras el maestro no sabía exactamente que sucedía. La enfermera se acerco al joven y le dijo que no le gustaría lo que iba hacer. Sin piedad alguna tomo el tubo que servía de ventilador y comenzó halar. Los ojos de Dave se abrieron mientras el tubo salía de su cuerpo y finalmente pudo respirar por cuenta propia. Dave comenzó a toser, volteándose al lado donde Balthazar estaba, buscando seguridad inconscientemente, y la enfermera le sonrió a Balthazar. "Bienvenido de vuelta Dave." El chico le sonrió y volvió a ocultarse hacia Balthazar. Agradeciéndole su ayuda Balthazar se bajo para sonreírle a Dave.

Dave lo miro por un segundo. "Te ves mal, viejo."

"Mira quien habla."

Juntos, rieron.

Balthazar no se apresuro a llamar a Veronica o Becky. Dave quería fortalecer su corazón y durmió todo lo que pudo. El doctor le dijo a Balthazar que ya que había despertado lo llevarían a otro cuarto; la fase de cuidados intensivos había terminado. Durante el día las enfermeras comenzaron a despedirse de Balthazar, algunas con alegría por ver a Dave despierto, otras con lagrimas en los ojos por verlos marchar. Balthazar recibió muchos abrazos, muchos besos y algunos regalos para Dave; todas las chicas le habían escrito sus números de teléfonos, todas pidiéndole que las llamaran para saber como se había recuperado. Con Dave mejorándose día a día mas, Balthazar tenia esperanzas de llevarlo a casa y poder cuidarlo sin tener una enfermera decirlo como hacer las cosas y realizando magia a su gusto gana.

Dave pensaba de la misma manera. "Me hace falta tirar varios rayos de plasma a las palomas." Le dijo haciendo que Balthazar sonriera.

El amigo de Dave, Benet, visitaba a diario contándole a Dave todo lo que se había perdido; las citas con chicas, las clases, los videojuegos y las noticias de _Facebook_. Veronica visito varias veces también, pero Becky no volvió a visitar el hospital mientras el estuvo allí. Dave le pregunto si había hablado con Becky, pero Balthazar no había dicho nada ni a Veronica ni a Becky. Dave lloro esa noche, por que aun albergaba la posibilidad de ver a Becky aunque estuviera en un limbo de amistad con ella.

Balthazar solo coloco su mano sobre el corazón de Dave y con su dedo pulgar sintió como las piezas dentro de Dave seguían rompiéndose.

"Compre algo que puede te sorprenderá." Le dijo Balthazar a Dave, empujando la silla de ruedas por el lobby del gran hospital. Dave miro las puertas corredizas abrirse y sonrió.

"¿Un Ipad?"

"No."

"¿Una laptop?"

"No."

"¿Compraste casa nueva?"

"Ni sueñes."

Balthazar se detuvo, Veronia estacionando el auto nuevo que había comprado dos días antes. "¿Compraste un auto nuevo?" Dave no podía creerlo, Balthazar amaba su _Rolls Royce_ pero ya era algo viejo para correr tan bien como lo hacia. Dave sabía reconocer un auto nuevo del _Rolls_ convertido en un auto nuevo y esta era una belleza de auto nuevo. Sonrió, mientras Balthazar lo ayudo a levantarse de la silla. Veronica abrió la puerta delantera del pasajero y Dave subió sin protestar. "¡No lo puedo creer!"

"El vendedor tampoco." Dijo Balthazar subiendo al lado del conductor mientras Veronica abría la puerta trasera y los enfermeros subían todas las cosas de Dave al auto. Todos se subieron al auto, se abrocharon el cinturón y el auto arranco. Dave se había acostumbrado a ver a su Maestro con Veronica, se acostumbro a ella por la felicidad que le brindaba a su maestro, pero los ojos de Veronica, la forma en que se movía a veces le recordaba a Becky. Durante su estadía lucho consigo mismo para no preguntar por ella y hasta cierto punto lo había logrado.

"¿Veronica?" Dijo mirando atrás para ver la mujer sonriéndole. "¿Que nivel es?" La mujer se volteo a Balthazar, quien se había echado a reír, pero permaneció en silencio.

"743."

"Ah bueno." Dijo volteando y mirando las calles de New York en verano. "Yo logre mi titulo de Maestro en invierno."

"¿Que no eres algo joven para ser Maestro?"

"No. Tengo la edad promedio." Y era cierto. Balthazar no dijo nada mientras conducía al Arcana Cabana, contento de poder llevar a Dave a casa. "Mi maestro fue algo estricto conmigo y me esclavizo durante horas para aprender todo el Encantus durante mi niñez."

"Imagino que seria todo un tirano."

"Especialmente en las noches, me hacia escribir con pluma y tinta en rollos de papel papiro."

"Dave fue solo una vez, durante un apagón y juraste no volver hablar de ello."

"Mentí, maestro. Lo siento." Dave se volteo a Veronica. "¿Sabes que Balthazar nunca aprendió a preparar macarrones con queso?"

"¡Dave!"

"¿Que?" Pregunto inocentemente, mientras Balthazar se vio tentado a golpearle la nuca, pero recordó que tenia una herida en recuperación y no lo hizo. Dave estaba aprovechándose del momento para burlarse de el con Veronica.

"No te preocupes Dave, eso se puede arreglar."

"Pero ya es tarde, pase una niñez privado de uno de los placeres de la vida. Mis amigos todos me contaban de cómo sus madres le preparaban macarrones con queso y ¿que me preparaba Balthazar?" Un momento de silencio, en el que Balthazar se detuvo debajo de una luz roja. "Galletas de soda con una lasca de queso."

Veronica no pudo evitar el reír. Balthazar se volteo a Dave, quien le sonrió. "No debí haberte insistido haber salido de ese coma."


	12. Chapter 12

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Decimo Segundo**

Las siguientes semanas de recuperación pasaron lentamente, Dave utilizaba las muletas que Balthazar consiguió para moverse, ayudaba en la casa como podía, bajaba a la tienda y ayudaba en la limpieza, amenos que Benet le visitara y juntos subían a su habitación para jugar video juegos. Balthazar, por su lado, continúo su vida con Veronica; tenían citas, caminaban juntos, hacían el amor. Pero no recordó buscar mas información sobre el extraño que había visitado a Dave.

Ese fue su próximo error.

Dave logro terminar el semestre a base de trabajos especiales, y durante el verano que paso de vuelta en casa comenzó su tesis doctoral. Balthazar le ayudo como pudo, el tenia ya varios grados de educación, entre ellos tres doctorados, y le servía de editor y consultor. Benet visitaba cada día que podía, a veces pasaba la noche con ellos, trayendo noticias del mundo universitario. Algunos profesores se habían retirado, habían contratado nuevos y entre ellos un sabelotodo que se creía la próxima maravilla; Maxim Horvath.

Al perturbado con la noticia Balthazar tuvo que esperar al próximo día para preguntarle a Dave si Horvath ya se le había acercado anteriormente.

"Si, un par de veces me visito."

"¿Que quería?"

"Me pregunto si continuaría estudiando. En otra visita me pregunto si quería ser su aprendiz o asistente para unos experimentos que iba a realizar."

"¿Que tipo de experimentos?"

"No lo se, me negué a ser su asistente. ¿Sabias que Horvath era maestro de Drake en las artes? Con razón se volvió el próximo Houdini, es ridículo."

"Si, Veronica me conto." Balthazar le dijo a Dave sobre la visita que Horvath le hizo al hospital y el chico no parecía preocupado. "Quería ver tu expediente, pero nunca dijo para que."

Dave le resto importancia, diciendo que el tipo solo era un loco hechicero buscando un aprendiz digno. Balthazar no opinaba lo mismo así que le pidió a Dave estar más precavido de lo común cuando Horvath estuviera cerca. De forma separada también se lo pidió a Becky, pero la chica no estaba en la misma concentración de Dave, lo que significaba que no vería a Horvath tan seguido. Veronica ofreció crear algún amuleto para Dave, como creo uno para Becky, pero Balthazar le aseguro que Dave ya estaba bastante protegido.

"El dragón en su anillo no es solo decoración, amor." Veronica no comento ni pregunto, y la vida continúo. Dave mejoro a pasos agigantados, mientras que Becky se oculto en su mundo de artes y modelaje. Veronica y Balthazar luchaban para continuar su relación, pero la tensión entre sus alumnos comenzó a carcomer las bases de su seguridad y cada vez se volvía más difícil tener una cita a solas. Becky luchaba por la atención de Veronica, de forma indirecta, mientras que Dave aguantaba a Balthazar. Pasaban semanas sin salir solos, Veronica estaba terminando el entrenamiento de Becky, mientras Dave necesitaba a Balthazar para su tesis más que nunca.

En este momento de separación indirecta, Horvath volvió a sus vidas. Becky necesitaba subir promedio para poder graduarse con honor, pero la única clase que consiguió fue Química Orgánica con el profesor Maxim Horvath. El hombre era un genio y su clase se hacia sencilla, amenos que no le cayeras bien, caso en el que te hacia la vida imposible hasta que finalmente pedias baja total de la clase. Afortunadamente Becky cayó en buena gracia y logro seguir la clase sin problemas. Durante la graduación, Horvath quiso conocer a Veronica para saber quien había criado a una joven tan brillante. Veronica lo recordó de la reunión con la maestra de primaria de Becky y aparentemente el también. Hablaron por un rato, mientras Becky celebraba con sus amigas su liberación de libros y estudios.

Horvath le pregunto se en algún momento le gustaría salir con el, y con toda la amabilidad que pudo Veronica le explico que ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Pero Horvath rápido rectifico.

"Me refería a compartir un café, como amigos. Me gustaría discutir ciertos aspectos de su enseñanza… familiar." Verónica entendió que el sabia sobre la educación extracurricular de Becky y acepto la invitación a un café, solo para compartir notas con otro hechicero; y tal vez sacar la razón por la cual visito a Dave al hospital.

El problema surgió cuando Benet, quien asistió a la graduación por su novia, los vio hablando juntos. Siendo el mejor amigo de Dave, Benet le conto en la privacidad de su habitación al chico, quien le observo en silencio por varios minutos.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"¡Claro! ¿Recuerdas esa noche que jugamos PS3 hasta el amanecer? Ese día Veronica visito y la conocí; sabes que nunca olvido la cara de una chica linda, especialmente tan elegante como Veronica." Luego del comentario silbo su agrado por la figura de la novia de Balthazar, haciendo que Dave le diera una mirada preocupante.

"Debería decirle a Balthazar. ¿Pero como?"

"Bueno, te le acercas y le dices; _Papa, eres un cuernudo_." Dave sintió la necesidad de golpear a su amigo.

Balthazar sabia que algo andaba mal. Había buscado el nombre de Maxim Horvath en el Encantus y encontró que había nacido en el 1845, estaba en sus trescientos años de gracia que la magia brindaba, pero no logro encontrar más. Estaba preocupado, y cuando Benet llego algo cabizbajo y le dijo a Dave que Becky estaba saliendo con un chico que conoció en su trabajo Balthazar se pregunto por que Veronica no le había avisado sobre la nueva relación. Dave estuvo en silencio por dos días, sollozando en su cuarto lo más bajo posible, evitando causarle problemas a Balthazar. Pero el que el chico estuviera sollozando no significaba que a Balthazar no le doliera lo que le sucedía.

"No es que me informes de lo que hace tu aprendiz día y noche Veronica, pero entiende, por favor, Dave sufre mucho cuando escucha esas cosas. Si hubiera sabido…"

"Becky apenas me cuenta sus cosas, Balthazar. Después de que se volvió Aprendiz Maestre se mudo y ahora vive por su cuenta,¡ no puedo controlar lo que hace!"

"No pretendo que la controles, Veronica." Balthazar se dio cuenta de que era una batalla sin esperanza de terminar, así que se detuvo, respiro hondo y dijo que no quería seguir luchando. Veronica accedió a dejar caer el tema, pero la tensión entre ellos creció cada día mas, el tema no había muerto y tampoco quería echarse a morir. Cenaron varias veces esa semana, hablaron poco por teléfono y por alguna razón su actividad sexual se volvió algo raro.

No fue hasta que Balthazar acompaño a Dave a comprar unos libros que Balthazar descubrió por que. Dave, ahora caminando con bastón por su rodilla, necesitaba comprar unos libros para finalizar su tesis, pero con su brazo aun débil y su pierna en terapia, Balthazar le tuvo que acompañar para cargar los paquetes.

"Sabes, usualmente era yo el que cargaba todos los paquetes. Me siento libre."

"Pronto estarás cargando paquetes, Dave, deja que finalice la terapia."

"Me romperé la otra pierna para no hacerlo. ¿Puedo conducir?"

"No."

"Anda, desde que compraste la van no me dejas conducir."

"Tu pierna rota estaría muy incomoda, déjame guiar a mi." Dijo Balthazar abriendo la puerta trasera para depositar la bolsas con libros y otros artículos, mientras Dave continuaba sus quejas de no poder conducir Balthazar cerro la puerta y miro su alrededor, sus ojos corriendo por la acera contraria. Se detuvo a observar la pareja al otro lado de la calle, saliendo de un sitio de comida. Horvath estaba ayudando a Veronica a ponerse su abrigo, ambos hablando como si nada estuviera pasando. Dave se acerco, viendo como su tutor se congelo en donde estaba, y miro.

"Vamos Balthazar, hay que irse." Balthazar no se movió, tampoco respondió. "Balthazar, vamos." Aun sin respuesta Dave utilizo un poco mas de fuerza en su voz. "Balthazar!" Al otro lado de la calle ambos Horvath y Veronica se voltearon a mirar.

Los ojos azules de Balthazar se clavaron en la mirada sorprendida de Veronica y cuando Dave coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Balthazar el hombre dio señales de vida. Parpadeo varias veces, la mujer al otro lado de la calle se apresuro a irse, mientras Horvath le sonreía. Balthazar se monto en el auto, encendió el motor y antes de dar otra mirada atrás arranco.

La melancolía se apodero de los habitantes del Arcana Cabana. Mantuvieron la puerta cerrada por semanas, Balthazar dejo el celular en la terraza para que se congelara con el invierno que se acercaba y Dave lo apago de por vida. La tesis se estanco, aunque solo necesitaba fotocopiarse y enviarse a las autoridades pertinentes, mientras que ambos hechiceros se arrastraron por la casa. Hubo alcohol, hubo lágrimas, pero lo más que hubo fue resentimientos. Veronica toco varias veces a la puerta del Arcana Cabana, nadie respondió. Benet se logro comunicar por _Facebook_ con Dave y este le dejo saber que estaban bien, solo muy borrachos para ver la luz del sol. Pero peor que la resaca fue el lograr que Balthazar respondiera.

Después de diciembre, la tesis por fin se fotocopio y envió a la universidad, el día de la presentación Dave hizo un magnifico trabajo, Balthazar le aplaudió desde las gradas y Dave logro su doctorado para mayo. Aun en esa depresión que parecía nunca dejarlo, Balthazar llego a casa y se sentó en la silla usual detrás de la vitrina, cansado. Horas después, Dave regreso, no había bebido pero la había pasado bien. Hasta que Becky llego a la fiesta acompañado de otro novio. Había vuelto para hablar seriamente con Balthazar sobre algo que llevaba meses haciéndose mas y mas grande en su mente; un sueño que había querido realizar.

"¿Balthazar?"

El tutor se volteo a su protegido.

"Vámonos de viaje."

"¿Que?"

"Siempre me has querido llevar a conocer el mundo. Tengo casi treinta años y por clases de verano o tutorías o que se yo que otras cosas no hemos podido salir de New York desde que tengo doce. Vamos de viaje, dejemos todo esto y solo marchémonos."

Balthazar considero las palabras de Dave con detenimiento. Es cierto que había querido llevarlo a la fuente de todo su conocimiento; las ruinas del castillo de Merlín, también a Egipto para que probara esa magia extranjera, y luego atravesar la Ruta de Seda en camello para que probara la magia con especias del área. Parar en China, para la magia de año nuevo, en Japón para que pudiera crear una infusión con esa magia espiritual, tal vez hasta la Isla de Pascua donde los misterios del universo podían descubrirse al mirar las estrellas claras sin contaminación lumínica. Podían llegar a la Antártida, conocer el frio polar que inspiro los hechizos de congelación. Dave estaba en cuclillas, a su lado, y Balthazar sonrió.

"Tienes mas se doscientos cincuenta años para ver el mundo Dave. ¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo ahora? ¿No extrañaras a nadie?"

"Solo a Benet, pero podremos hablar por _Facebook_. También podríamos visitar."

Balthazar sonrió.

"¿Y quieres irte ahora?"

"Agarremos un poco de ropa, algo de dinero y larguémonos de esta ciudad. Ya hemos sufrido mucho, ¿no crees?"

"Venecia es precioso en esta temporada."

"Pues que sea nuestra primera parada."

Y eso hicieron.

Me gustaría tomar este momento para dedicarle este capitulo a mi incansable, indudable, indiscutible (y algo odiosa) amiga Nanu que cumple sus Argh! (*Nanu le cubre la boca, sonriendo, pero la aprieta, Deyhra sonríe*) Ok es el cumple de Nanu! WooHoo! (*Nanu saluda*)

Nanu: Lo que no entiendo es ¿por que me dedicas uno de los capítulos mas tristes?

Tu lo inspiraste Nanu! (Nanu fruñe el ceño, sorprendida) ¡Felicidades!


	13. Chapter 13

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Decimo Tercero**

Siete años después estaban en Budapest, celebrando los treinta cuatro años de Dave, bebiendo y drogados desde el alba hasta que algún cantinero los echara de su barra. Pero había tantas en Budapest que solo se metían a la próxima. Dave tuvo su primera intoxicación por alcohol, y Balthazar tuvo que usar su magia para lograr sanarlo y evitar que muriera. Pero no sentía miedo por perderlo, Dave era lo suficientemente poderoso para morir de tal insignificante manera. Habían viajado por la mitad de Europa, disfrutando las delicias de la temporada en cada país, y si les gustaba, se quedaban otra temporada y otra hasta que se cansaban y continuaban su viaje. Dave conoció varias mujeres en el viaje, había conocido lo que era estar con una dama, también había aprendido que no todo en ese aspecto es color de rosa y la poca inocencia que le quedaba era las esperanzas casi muertas de volver a ver a Becky. Ninguno hablaba de esa mujer que se fue, era muy doloroso, pero cada uno había lidiado con su caso particular. Eran hermanos ahora, tenían la misma edad y el decir que Balthazar era su padre no era posible, pero Dave seguía diciéndolo aunque fuera en la intimidad de sus cuartos.

Se había separado varias veces, pero por alguna razón volvían a encontrarse. En los círculos de magia y hechiceros, los clanes que quedaban dispersos por el mundo se les conocía como el _Gran_ Balthazar Blake y _el joven_ Dave Stutler, _una fuerza imparable_. Por que una vez se proponían hacer algo, sin importar cuan ridículo o arriesgado lo lograban. Pocos habían sido los valientes que se habían atravesado en su camino, ninguno sobrevivía para contar la historia, pero los relatos de testigos eran suficiente para que nadie se metiera con ellos. Ambos tenían dinero, eran guapos poderosos…

Pero siempre solos.

Los clanes más grandes de Europa y Asia le ofrecieron sus hijas mas hermosas, para tenerlos en casa; cualquier clan que les atrapara seria el clan mas poderoso en el mundo. Podrían dominar los demás. Sirvió como una lección para Dave; siempre solo por que la ambición de las nuevas generaciones era tan grande que podían comenzar un conflicto entre clanes y no había nada más importante que mantener el balance. Nadie podía controlar a nadie, aun si eran de la misma creencia. La estasis de Dave llego la noche después de su cumpleaños, mientras se recuperaba de su resaca. Balthazar no dijo nada, pero podía escuchar la piel de Dave deteniéndose, su corazón latiendo más lentamente. Claro que seguiría viviendo como cualquier otro ser humano, pero por razones que aun Balthazar no entendía y pretendía nunca entender, este fue el momento en que la magia preservo el cuerpo de Dave Stutler.

Llegaron a Londres en verano del próximo año, Balthazar había atrasado la visita después de que el último avión que habían tomado, de Alemania a Moscú vía directa, había caído por una tormenta eléctrica. Habían recibido muchos mensajes, preguntando si habían salido a tiempo o si habían muerto. Rieron, claro, pero le dejaron saber a los clanes que aun seguían vivos con una parranda que duro tres semanas. Balthazar aun le dolía la cabeza por la resaca, y ya habían pasado dos meses. Una vez en Londres, Balthazar respiro hondo, mientras Dave observaba a su alrededor. La niebla era gruesa, proveyendo algo de diversión para Dave, mientras Blathazar observaba el hogar que había perdido hace más de mil años.

Balthazar utilizo un hechizo para aclarar las calles, soplando su mano suavemente, y se volteo a Dave. "Te diré algo Dave. Hace mil años no visito Londres, así que no te puedo guiar alrededor."

"Podríamos tomar un _tour_."

"Claro, ¿pero cuan divertido es un tour para un hechicero."

"Tienes toda la razón, pero conoceríamos chicas." Balthazar sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. "Ok, pues; podríamos teleportarnos al Castillo de Merlín, aunque fuese para ver la propiedad antes de adquisición."

"¿Crees que nos venderán algo tan importante como el castillo de Merlín? Especialmente con nuestro acento yanqui?"

"Muchos yaquis han logrado ganarse los corazones ingleses."

"Si, Bon Jovi y Michael Jackson; ¿notas lo que ellos tienen y nosotros no?" Dave tomo un momento para pensar.

"¿Cuero?"

Balthazar logro teleportarlos hasta el vasto valle. Dave, desde pequeño, se había empapado de conocimiento histórico de la figura llamada Merlín y su pupilo favorito Arturo. Al ver el lugar donde Balthazar lo trajo no era exactamente lo que había imaginado para un lugar donde estaría el castillo de Merlín. Era un valle ancho, que se volvía más y mas angosto hasta llegar a un monte que se levantaba hacia el cielo. Balthazar le hizo caminar hacia el monte y una vez allí Dave se dio cuenta de que si era lo que había imaginado, pero debía cambiar el punto de vista. La vista desde el tope del monte era asombrosa; no era en si un monte pero mas un acantilado que parecía no tenia tener fin, mas allá, al otro lado de ese risco tan peligroso otro valle se levantaba, con un bosque que se extendía hasta mas allá de lo que se podía mirar, en el centro un lago y habían animales pastando y bebiendo agua. Era una vista irreal, algo que nunca pensó ver; la naturaleza en pleno trabajo. Balthazar estaba a su lado, mirando el lugar con detenimiento.

"Había olvidado lo hermoso que era."

"Si."

"¿Aun quieres adquirir?" Pregunto Balthazar después de un rato.

"¿Te animas a compartir titulo de propiedad conmigo?"

"Solo si prometes llenarlo con las chicas playboy."

"Balthazar solo ocurrió una vez y ya me disculpe…"

"Bien, bien. ¿Que piensas?"

"Lo que no entiendo es por que me hiciste caso."

"¡Por que me dijiste que no debí haberle avisado a sus novios!" Un momento de silencio. "Encuentro el lugar hermoso, podemos llamar a la compañía de televisión digital para ver si tiene servicio en el área." Balthazar sacudió la cabeza. "Y también internet."

"Lo importante es mantenerlo así hasta después de la venta, si se dan cuenta que este era el castillo de Merlín antes o durante la venta el estado nos quitara la propiedad."

"¿Y si lo compramos no lo confiscan?"

"Soy arqueólogo Dave, ¿olvidaste? Puedo llegar a muchos acuerdos con el estado." Dave asintió y volteo a mirar el valle.

"¿Donde estaba el castillo, exactamente?"

"Bueno…"

Durante la compra de la propiedad, tan alejada de la civilización Dave y Balthazar conocieron un poco mas de Londres, sus lugares famosos, diarios y nocturnos. Durante varias semanas Dave desapareció, pero ya no era raro y Balthazar se concentro en la adquisición de varias propiedades, al igual que de materiales de construcción y excavación. Reconstruiría el castillo de Merlín, la torre y el gran circulo en su centro, para poder tener un lugar al cual podría llamar hogar fuera del Arcana Cabana. Podría hacer traer todo lo que estaba dentro de la tienda, tendría espacio de mas para guardarlo, y por fin lograría un momento de paz en su vida. Nada de amor y dolor, nada de sufrimiento solo paz y tranquilidad.

Pero por ahora no tuvo la suerte de tener tal cosa.

Le llego un paquete a la habitación del hotel y sin pensar abrió la caja mientras miraba los dibujos que había comenzado. Los planos del castillo que había tenido que reconstruir de memoria, sin pensar deposito el contenido sobre la mesa y se volteo.

El anillo de Dragón de Dave y una nota.

Fue sin pensar también que leyó la dirección y con el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta salió de prisa de la habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Decimo Cuarto**

El olor era insoportable, especialmente para Balthazar. Era una mezcla horrenda de hierbas con todos los posibles conductores; aceite, agua, vinagre, todo líquido conocido para el hombre y hechiceros. Logro distinguir la sangre de grifón, de dragón de Komodo y para su horror de unicornio blanco. Había varios calderones, todos humeando, y un tiradero peor que los del Arcana Cabana. Dave estaba amarrado a una silla, su cabeza caída como si estuviera inconsciente mientras Balthazar observaba su alrededor.

"Tira tu anillo y cualquier arma que puedas tener al caldero vacio." Dijo una voz del techo, haciendo que Balthazar se detuviera. Balthazar lo pensó por un momento y luego de considerar muchas formas de escape, todas sin posibilidad de recoger a Dave, trago fuerte y removió los anillos de sus dedos, echándolos al caldero que estaba mas cerca, también echo un par de cuchillos y su brazalete. "Bien. Muy bien." De la oscuridad Horvath apareció, caminando con su bastón y seguido por una versión mas flaca y ridícula de su aprendiz. Drake Lewis se veía mas ridículo en persona que durante sus shows de aprendiz de magia barata. Un gitano tendría más dignidad que el espantajo que se paraba detrás de Dave, sus manos en los brazos del aprendiz de Balthazar. "¿Sabes que estuve saliendo con Veronica? Después que te marchaste su corazón no aguanto mucho antes de ceder a mi."

BAlthazar no necesitaba escuchar eso. "Deja que Dave se vaya. Si quieres resolver las cosas conmigo déjalo ir."

"Al contrario, es con ambos. Veras, Dave tiene un poder particular, ya que sin su anillo de Dragón puede hacer cualquier hechizo que se le plazca. ¿Pero por que el Gran Balthazar Blake mantendría en secreto que un chico tan particular existe?"

Balthazar se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo que Horvath sonriera.

"Veronica fue una gran esposa, pero me canse rápido de su dulzura."

De nuevo, Balthazar se mantuvo en silencio, pero su coraje era evidente.

"Además Becky se ha vuelto mucho mas hermosa ahora que ha crecido y es toda una mujer." La respiración de Balthazar se acelero un poco, movió sus pies para liberar algo de tensión y continúo observando a Horvath. "Las podría tener a las dos, pero no soy tan vanidoso. Aun así lo mas que quiero es que me digas cual de las dos recetas que encontré en el Encatus de Veronica es la pócima de la inmortalidad."

Levanto ambas páginas del regado escritorio. Balthazar observo los papeles y si era cierto, había sido copiado de forma rápida, como Veronica le conto, y no tenían titulo.

"La variante es la mandrágora. Es solo lógica." Dijo Balthazar, le había dicho la verdad, no sabia el procedimiento exacto para conseguir la preparación correcta de la pócima, pero si conocía los ingredientes. A Horvath no le agrado la respuesta.

"¡Llevo ciento cincuenta años buscando estos papeles y ahora descubro que debo adivinar! ¿¡Que si bebo la equivocada moriré miserablemente!"

"Es una opción, pero si bebes la correcta, vivirás para siempre. ¿No es lo que quieres Horvath?"

"¿Cual es la correcta?" Grito el hombre, perdiendo su compostura, y golpeando a Balthazar con un choque de energía. Balthazar cayó al suelo, gruñendo y preguntándose por que no había aprendido las artes de sanación cuando pudo; se prometió buscar el Encantus de Dave para repasar las antiguas lecciones. Se levanto, algo adolorido, y miro a Horvath. Parecía más calmado, arreglando las mangas de su etiqueta costosa, Dave había despertado y tenía una venda en la boca y miraba a Balthazar con preocupación. Horvath se volvió a Dave y apunto su basto contra el cuello de Dave. "¡Dime cual es la correcta o le vuelo la cabeza!"

Balthazar rápido, levanto sus manos, para detener la agresión. "Ok, bien, ganaste. Ganaste." Su voz estaba acelerada, al igual que su pulso. "Mira los gramos de mandrágora. La mandrágora es venenosa, pero si… si se mezcla con los ingredientes solo sirve para hacer la estasis del cuerpo detenerse, pero no matarte. La mezcla tiene que ser especifica para que los demás ingredientes puedan trabajar rápido mientras el efecto de la mandrágora retira del cuerpo."

"Entonces es la receta con la mayoría de los gramos de Mandrágora." Horvath no bajo su bastón, pero le ordeno a Drake que buscara el papel con la mayor cantidad de gramos de mandrágora. Segundos después le entrego el papel y Horvath le observo. Lo que Blake decía tenia sentido, los ingredientes eran exactos, mezclados bien creaban un liquido espeso incoloro, y mientras la mandrágora detenía el sistema por el tiempo necesario; habían detoxificadores para la piel, la sangre todos los sistemas. Hierbas que mantenían la piel y curaban infecciones, alergias, picazón. Hiervas para todo tipo de enfermedad… "Solo Merlín lograría pensar en una mezcla tan perfecta para crear la inmortalidad." Dijo Horvath, asombrado con la mezcla de plantas. "Busca las preparaciones. Probaremos esta receta."

Balthazar también se prometió buscar en el Encantus como aprender a leer la mente de los demás, y como ocultar su anillo, o tal vez encontrar algún otro conductor de energía.

Drake volvió con un vaso lleno de un líquido translucido. Blathazar lo reconoció rápidamente, no era agua, tenía un brillo peculiar que hizo parar el corazón de Balthazar; Horvath observo la reacción del maestro y sonrió. "Al piso." Le ordeno a Drake, quien con una sonrisa, levanto a Dave y lo arrodillo en el suelo. Las manos de Dave estaban encadenadas a su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Horvath retiro la venda de su boca. "Abre." Le ordeno, pero Dave cambio la cara.

"¿Que haces?"

"No pensabas que bebería la poción sin probar, ¡no soy idiota!" Drake aguanto la cara de Dave hacia Horvath y el hechicero pincho la nariz de Dave. Dave dio una lucha larga, evitando respirar por un largo rato mientras Balthazar trato de detener a Horvath, pero una enredadera apareció del cielo sujetándolo y forzándolo a caer en sus rodillas. Balthazar lucho hasta que escucho lo que temía.

Dave no aguanto más y abrió su boca para respirar hondo, el sonido hizo eco en la mente de Balthazar y levanto la mirada para ver a Horvath aprovechando el momento y vertiendo el vaso en la boca abierta de Dave.

"¡NO!" Le grito Balthazar

"¡Trágalo!" Dave trato de escupirlo, pero Horvath le cerró la boca y aguanto.

Sin otra alternativa, y lagrimas bajando de por sus mejillas, Dave trago el amargo liquido y soltó un grito de angustia. Drake lo dejo caer al suelo y pateo hacia Balthazar, quien lo recogió mientas la enredadera se desintegraba. Dave estaba quieto, mientras Balthazar lo halo hacia si y lo apretó a su pecho, respirando hondo mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas en silencio. Horvath se echo a reír.

"No soy tan idiota como piensas Blake, además ahí esta tu paga por jugar conmigo." El vaso de cristal con el líquido fue lanzado al suelo y Horvath se apresuro a beber el otro líquido incoloro.

Balthazar, después de todo, tendría que enterrar a Dave y comenzar a vagar buscando la muerte.

Ambos Horvath y Drake bebieron, el primero continuo torturando la mente de Balthazar, contándole sobre sus días de matrimonio con Veronica, como deseaba poder volver a ella para darle un hijo, como disfrutaría el resto de sus días inmortales con ella y su magia. Pero sobre todo, con su belleza angelical. Drake también compartió sus planes, mientras Balthazar volteo a mirar a Dave, sus brazos encadenados a su espalda, su camisa sucia, sus pies descalzos. Sus ojos abiertos.

Balthazar lo observo por un momento, pensando que por fin había perdido la cordura, y Dave le guiño el ojo. Balthazar recordó la historia que Veronica le hizo hace muchos años atrás y cubrió los ojos de Dave con su mano derecha, meciendo el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, de Dave. Tembló de emoción, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero de alegría y espero. El líquido del vaso roto se comenzó a secar la tierra absorbiendo lo que se le había robado, y Balthazar los observo.

Horvath fue el primero en comenzar a vomitar. Vacio su estomago en el suelo, seguido por Drake. Balthazar por fin dejo que Dave se levantara, el joven aprendiz soltando las cadenas y levantándose para observar ambos hombres volviéndose nada en su bache de vomito y fango. Balthazar se levanto, camino al caldero vacio y saco sus cosas, luego se volteo y llamando a Dave, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a los otros dos, para irse.

Se movía rápido por las calles, preguntándose si Inglaterra estaba maldita; no importa cuando o con quien Balthazar siempre tenía algún tipo de mala experiencia en el país que le vio nacer.

"¿Viste eso? ¡Que asqueroso!" Dijo Dave, aun descalzo y sucio, mientras caminaban por la calle vacía de la ciudad de Londres. Balthazar no podía creer que Dave estuviera vivo, y aparentemente, como el era inmortal. "¡Hey, Balthazar, espera! ¿Que pasa?"

Balthazar se detuvo, las posibilidades de poder tener alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, sin sentir soledad o al menos con quien comunicarse era algo conmovedor pero preocupante. "¿Dave, sabes lo que acaba de pasar?"

"Creo que Horvath y Drake fallecieron, ¿porque?"

"Ademas de eso, ¿sabes lo que te ha pasado?" Dave sonrió suavemente, dando un paso atrás. "Si es verdad que eres inmortal como yo, no es un camino fácil."

"Lo se."

"No es como lo que conocías,"

"Lo se."

"No es solo magia y juventud y fuerza."

"¡Lo se! ¡Lo se!" Dave grito, tomando varias respiraciones profundas mientras Balthazar le observaba. "Pero es mejor que fuera yo a Horvath, ¿no?"

Balthazar le sonrió, bajo su cabeza por un momento y cuando la levanto sintió que Dave podría al menos tener con quien hablar en esos momentos de dolor. "Estoy aquí, Dave. Estoy aquí." Dijo Balthazar, cubriendo el hombro de Dave con su mano. Dave imito el gesto y le sonrió a Blathazar.

"Lo se, viejo. Lo se." Después de un momento Balthazar se retiro un poco y se quito su chaqueta.

"Cúbrete, no quiero tener que explicar en recepción por que te ves tan mal."

"Yo nunca me veo mal, en cambio tu…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Decimo Quinto**

Pasaron cincuenta años en Inglaterra, adquiriendo terrenos cercanos al castillo de Merlín, excavando y reconstruyendo. Recrearon el castillo utilizando la memoria de Balthazar como referencia, hicieron grandes jardines con una de las novias de Dave, luego un equipo de constructores cavo la zanja para la barda de piedra caliza que Balthazar logro comprar a precio bajo por seducir a la vendedora. Jugaron con algunos corazones, pisotearon otros y cuando el castillo fue terminado lo llenaron de maravillas medievales antiguas. Lucharon en varias subastas, compraron telas antiguas, muebles conservados y por conservar y durante estos años Dave aprendió sobre el intrigante mundo de antigüedades, decoraciones y sobre como ocultarle a la humanidad q era inmortal.

Balthazar era baúl medio abierto de conocimiento, pero Dave debía fajarse para que el compartiera… Lo que lo hacia un baúl medio cerrado.

_Facebook_ había muerto, pero Dave seguía en comunicación con su viejo amigo Benet, quien llevaba años pidiéndole que visitara. Benet sabía lo que Dave era y solo quería despedirse antes de su largo camino al más allá. Dave retraso su viaje por algunos años, hasta que Benet le llamo y le dijo que estaba enfermo. Contándole a Balthazar el joven se recostó contra la puerta del nuevo despacho de Balthazar, un cuarto grande con una alfombra persa que podía atrapar cualquier ladrón, había anaqueles con libros a ambos lados del cuarto, un teléfono, una laptop y varios papeles sobre el escritorio. Balthazar lo escucho con interés y una vez terminada la historia se volteo a la ventana.

"No pensaste quedarte cerca de mi toda tu vida, ¿verdad Dave?"

"No quería dejarte solo, pero ira New York se me hace difícil."

"¿Becky?"

"Si. No te negare que me gustaría verla antes de que ella también se pierda, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ir solo."

Balthazar se volteo a mirarlo. "Es un viaje que debes hacer solo, Dave. No te puedo acompañar."

"Lo se." _Interesante_, pensó Balthazar, _desde que se volvió inmortal parece haber adoptado esa frase_. "Solo quería, no se, que entendieras por que me voy. Que tal vez tarde."

"Eres mi hijo Dave, no importa donde estés yo estaré contigo, no físicamente pero ahí estoy."

Dave asintió, entendiendo el punto de Balthazar. "Y somos hermanos."

"Registro demográfico aun no lo puede probar, cuando lleguen los papeles tendremos esa discusión."

"Bien. ¿Que tal si me despides con un trago?" Dijo Dave, retirándose.

"¡Alcohólico!" Le grito Balthazar, sentándose en su escritorio y sacudiendo la cabeza. Aunque un trago no sonaba nada mal. Después de los arreglos necesarios, Dave hizo sus maletas y Balthazar lo llevo al aeropuerto, y cuando se pararon en la terminal tomo una respiración profunda. "Es bueno que te vas."

"¿Necesitabas un momento a solas?"

"No, no creo q mi hígado sobreviviera otra borrachera contigo."

"Aja jajá, gracioso." Tomando sus maletas, Dave le sonrió. Balthazar le dio su reloj de bolsillo y Dave observo el artículo de la mano de su padre. "No puedo, Balthazar."

"Tómalo, puedes devolvérmelo cuando vuelvas. Para que no pierdas ni un solo momento." Le dijo Balthazar antes de darle un abrazo. "Cuídate mucho."

"Igual tu."

Dave no sabía por que, pero tenía la sensación de que no vería Balthazar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

New York, aun en otoño, era precioso. Dave casi olvidaba lo hermoso que la ciudad que lo vio nacer podía ser. Observo las hojas caer desde la ventana de su taxi, preguntándose si anteriormente le habían parecido tan hermosas. Recordaba tener que recogerlas del techo del Arcana Cabana, recordó la terraza y como Balthazar solía recostarse con Veronica en la comodidad de la soledad que otorgaba. Nadie miraba el pequeño techo del Arcana Cabana, nadie encontraba necesidad ni curiosidad, aunque un chiquillo estuviera guiando las hojas a grandes bolsas negras con solo magia. Balthazar le había entregado las llaves de la tienda, para que fuera y empacara las cosas allí ocultas, y las enviara a Inglaterra. Pero podía esperar, primero debía visitar a Benet.

El camino fue largo, Benet se había mudado a los suburbios fuera de la ciudad, y había vivido felizmente casado por 35 años. La ultima vez que Dave vio a su amigo fue cuando su esposa murió por cáncer; Dave visito y reconectaron. Se llamaban como en los viejos tiempos, hablaban como si los años no los hubiera separado. La única diferencia fue que el entierro de su esposa fue en Florida, no New York. La casa de Benet era grande, su patio bien cuidado, todo como el no imagino a su amigo mantenerlo. Durante sus años de universidad era mejor partirse la espalda que hacer que Bener limpiara alguna parte de la casa, así que cuando camino por el camino de piedra que daba a la puerta, se pregunto si Benet se había vuelto a casar. Toco el timbre, espero un momento…

"¿Dave?" Pregunto el hombre que abrió la puerta, a través de sus espejuelos anchos y gastados. Dave le sonrió; todo su cabello estaba blanco, su cuerpo aun ancho pero saludable. "¿Dave, eres realmente tu?"

"Hola, Benet."

El viejo comenzó a reír, y abrió sus brazos temblando para abrazarlo. Dave le abrazo y sonrió mientras el viejo continuaba riendo. "¡Ah! ¡Que bueno verte! Mirate, ni una cana. Entra, entra, ¿preparo algo de beber?"

"¿Café, tienes?"

"Si." Dave subió, cargando sus maletas mientras Benet le preguntaba por su padre.

"Se quedo resolviendo algunos cabos sueltos en Inglaterra. No creo que vuelva a New York por el resto de sus días."

"Que mal, la ciudad es hermosa en otoño." Dave asintió, quitándose su chaqueta y la bufanda. Benet se movía lento y algo adolorido por la casa guiando a Dave hacia la cocina. "Café, café. Sabes estuve hablando con los muchachos y todos se preguntan que te sucedió. Cuando les dije que te habías ido a viajar por el mundo, asumieron que te habías perdido en las cuevas de Petra."

"Y si me perdí, estuve buscando la salida dos meses." Benet rio, mientras Dave buscaba en la alacena por el café y ofreció prepararlo. Hablaron de muchas cosas, la mayoría las cosas que Dave se había perdido en New York mientras estuvo lejos. Dave le conto a Benet lo que sucedió con Horvath y el viejo amigo no se sorprendió para nada. "Sabia que había algo mal con ese hombre, especialmente como solía hostigar a la pobre Srta. Hurt. Por cierto, tu padre y la Srta. Hurt…"

"No, Balhtazar los vio saliendo de un restaurante poco después que tu y yo hablamos. Nunca la volvió a ver."

"Lastima, una verdadera lastima. Hacían una pareja tan bonita."

"Si."

"¿Y Becky?"

Dave solo sonrió.

Durante cinco años Dave cuido de Benet, descubrió pocos días después de llegar, que ninguno de sus nietos se preocupaba por el así que le ofreció quedarse, para ayudarlo a bajar y subir escaleras. Benet acepto, solo por que estaba tan solo en la vieja casa. En los últimos meses Benet quería cambiar su testamento y dejarlo todo en manos de Dave, pero el hechicero no lo permitió. Ya tenia un hogar, ya tenia dinero; y nada de eso lo hacia feliz.

"Al menos déjame regalarte algo que tu me regalaste, Dave." Dijo, pidiendo que sacara una caja plástica de su armario. Dave busco dicha caja y la encontró al fondo, escondida detrás de las decoraciones de Navidad. La trajo al cuarto y Benet le dijo que cuando Dave se despidió por que salía de viaje lo había sorprendido. "Nunca pensé que te irías, siempre pensé que serias mi padrino de bodas." Dave sonrió suavemente. "Son todas las memorias que tuve de ti después de que te fuiste, en esos años que no hablamos, en los que si hablamos. Esta todo ahí." Dave abrió la caja y dejo salir una carcajada.

En la caja había juegos de video, ya viejos y sus consolas. Había cajas y sobres llenos de fotos de la universidad desde bachiller hasta su doctorado. Había ropa y pequeños regalos que se habían echo. Tragando fuerte Dave reprimió sus lágrimas.

"Benet pudiste haber echo un dineral con todo esto."

La mano temblosa de Benet se levanto y apunto a Dave, apunto de compartir una verdad universal que solo llega con edad. Irónico, Dave nunca pensó que su amigo de universidad le diría algo tan sabio: "No puedes ponerle precio a las memorias, Dave. Nada puede remplazarlas o llevárselas."

Benet murió en sus sueños esa noche.

Durante el funeral Dave observo la familia de Benet llorando por su ser querido; mientras el se revolcaba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos y dolor. Tuvo que negar que fuera el famoso Dave, en cambio dijo que era nieto de dicha persona, y que su abuelo había muerto hacia mucho tiempo. Llegaron muchas coronas de flores al funeral, pero hubo dos que llamaron su atención. La primera eran orquídeas blancas, solo orquídeas y hojas verdes. Las cintas no tenían nombre pero encontró una tarjeta oculta entre las flores. Dave conocía la letra y también las palabras: _El mundo es una posada, y la muerte el final del viaje. (Dryden) Blake_

Dave trago fuerte, aguanto lagrimas, y no pudo moverse por algunos momentos. Luego se movió a la próxima corona, esta era de varias flores; también todas blancas. Había lirios, crisantemos, rosas, orquídeas diferentes a la primera y margaritas. Los puntos amarillos resaltaban de manera hermosa, haciendo Dave recordar como Benet siempre sobresalía sobre los demás. Las cintas también estaban vacías, pero tenía un sobre. _La muerte de los jóvenes es un naufragio, la de los viejos es un arribo a puerto. (Plutarco) Hunt._

Dave frunció un poco el ceno, ¿lo había enviado Veronica?


	16. Chapter 16

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Decimo Sexto**

No pudo evitar el llamar a Balthazar y contarle. El hombre al otro lado de la línea escucho en silencio, como siempre hacia, mientras Dave hablaba y caminaba hacia la vieja tienda del Arcana Cabana. Una vez en el portal de la tienda saco las llaves, pero llevaba tantas cosas en mano que se le cayó el celular, cuando se inclino a recogerlo la puerta del Arcana Cabana se abrió.

"¿Problemas Dave?" Dave dio un brinco atrás, sorprendido de ver a Balthazar parado dentro de la tienda. "¿Bueno que esperas? ¿Una invitación formal? Entra." Dave se apresuro a entrar, mientras Balthazar miraba fuera a la ciudad que le dio tantas memorias durante casi un siglo… ¿O fue un siglo? Cerro la puerta, esperando que nadie lo haya visto, y le sonrió a Dave. "Así que Veronica y Becky enviaron sus mas sentidos pésames."

"Considerando que todos en la familia de Benet conocían a Becky hubiera sido algo extraño verla llegar con su juventud intacta." Balthazar asintió, por costumbre caminando a la vitrina. Había polvo por todas partes, pero todo estaba organizado e intacto. "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Pensé que tal vez te gustaría hablar con alguien en vez de un aparatito." Dijo Balthazar sacudiendo el teléfono inalámbrico que tenia en su despacho. Dave le pregunto por que lo había traído. "Espero una llama del museo británico. Quieren hablar sobre una plaza en un museo internacional."

"¿Vas a volver a trabajar?"

"Estoy trabajando hace dos años con ellos, cotizo obras de arte como trabajador independiente. Si ellos no la compran yo lo compro." Dave entendió y una vez coloco todo lo que cargaba en el suelo miro a su alrededor.

"Podríamos miniaturizar todo y echarlo en una caja." Sugirió mientras Balthazar abría la vitrina empolvada y comenzaba a sacar pequeñas curiosidades. Tenia consigo una caja y comenzó a depositar con cuidado las piezas de arte. Había papeles deslizados por todo el suelo y Dave comenzó a recogerlos, preguntándole a Balthazar como estaban las cosas en el castillo de Merlín.

"Añadí el Circulo Merlín hace unos días sobre la roca caliza en el jardín."

"¿Al fin llego la roca caliza?"

"Si, no te había contado. Dio una vuelta por el Canal de Panamá antes de llegar a Inglaterra." Dave rio, mientras su maestro le decía lo sencillo que era perder paquetes en el correo. Tal vez por eso había viajado al Arcana Cabana y recogía lo que podía para teleportarlo con el. Varios papeles estaban desgastados, las letras borradas por el sol, pero habían unos sobres que Dave podía ver eran especiales. "Logre ensamblarlas rápido y marque el circulo. Te digo Dave había olvidado como corre la energía en esa tierra."

Dave deslizo los sobres sobre la vitrina, haciendo que Balthazar mirara. "Son para ti."

Balthazar miro las cartas, con desprecio, luego se volteo levanto una antigua caja de cerámica, de la dinastía Ming, tiro las cartas dentro y con sus manos creo un fuego que las consumió en segundo. "Si encuentras otra, quémala. No me interesa saber lo que Veronica tenga que informar." Dave asintió, una de las cartas aun en sus manos, pero como ya era un hechicero no tenia que seguir ordenes. "Voy a casa, ¿quieres que me lleve algo?"

"No, estoy bien. Me quedare empacando por unos días, tal vez pase el otoño acá."

"Ok. Llama cuando quieras." Le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Dave estuvo solo en new York por varios meses más. Camino por el parque, mirando la primavera pasar, luego durante el verano observo los niños jugando por las calles, comió en lugares que no visitaba hacia muchos años, tomo helado en donde solía llevar a Becky, visito el teatro y con su mente llena de memoria dolorosas decidió llamar a Balthazar. Entro en catarsis a eso de las ocho treinta y cuatro de la noche del trece de agosto. Comenzó hablando con una sonrisa; desafortunadamente nunca había olvidado a Becky, que aun le amaba pero no con la inocencia de su niñez, ahora era una fuerza que le rompía el corazón una y otra vez, pero su larga vida no era suficiente para ella. Se preguntaba, en voz alta, que seria de ella, de su belleza y de su mágica personalidad. Especialmente que habría sido de su inocencia, o de las memorias que tenia de Dave. En realidad, en algún momento iluso, ¿lo llego a querer tanto como el la quiso a ella? Cuando termino sollozo en la misma esquina que Balthazar solía sollozar y solo sintió algo de consuelo cuando Balthazar lo estrecho en brazos y le murmuro que estaba ahí.

Dave se abrazo fuerte a Balthazar y sollozo mientras continuaba hablando, estas ya sus últimas suplicas, como si Balthazar pudiera hacer algo para detener el dolor. "Solo quiero verla una ultima vez, Balthazar, solo eso. Quiero verla, no tengo que hablar con ella, ni quiero que ella me vea solo quiero verla. Seria suficiente para seguir con mi vida tranquilo."

"Te haría mas daño, Dave." Le dijo Balthazar, entendiendo lo que el joven decía.

"Solo una vez mas, la veré y me largare para nunca volver a New York o siquiera América. Iré contigo a cualquier lugar, iré a cualquier continente, pero déjame llevarme un ultimo recuerdo de Becky." Balthalzar nunca le aguanto o prohibió dejar a Becky atrás, ni aun después de su propia decepción. Pero si Dave se sentía que era Balthazar quien lo aguantaba pues seria algo que rectificaría en ese momento. Acariciando su cabello le susurro la dirección en que Becky estaba viviendo y se alejo, sus manos aun aguantando una de las de Dave.

"No tienes que volver pronto, pero estaré en casa." Dave asintió y apretó algo a la mano de Balthazar. Era una de las cartas, Balthazar cerro el puno a punto de quemarla pero Dave lo detuvo.

"Al menos léela, por mi. Y ambos seguiremos con nuestras vidas." Le dijo Dave, sin mirarlo, y Balhtazar tomo una respiración y desapareció. Dave levanto la vista una vez solo y respiro hondo.

Era hora de seguir con sus vidas.

El día siguiente a eso de las tres y treinta, Dave camino al balcón de una casa al otro lado de la calle donde Becky vivía. Procuro mezclarse con la pared, para que nadie lo viera, y se quedo observando. Espero por un tiempo hasta que un auto color gris se estaciono y Becky se bajo del mismo. Cargaba un bolso blanco, su ropa era de negocios, sus movimientos seguros mientras se apresuraba a la casa. Andaba en tacones altos, con su cabello recogido en un mono. Usaba perlas por pendientes, tenia el cuerpo se una mujer que era toda una modelo. La gracia se sus movimientos delataban su edad. Y Dave suspiro haciendo que el viento se levantara y la acariciara. Becky estaba volteando su llave cuando sintió la suave brisa y volteo.

No vio a nadie en toda la calle.

Dave tuvo que pagar mucho dinero para poder transportar las cajas en un vagón especial. Pero un mes después, mientras el vagón llego al castillo a la misma vez que el se bajaba del taxi, Dave supo que había valido la pena. Los trabajadores pusieron las cajas en el pasillo principal mientras Dave busco a Balthazar en todo el castillo, encontrándolo en su despacho. Estaba parado mirando fuera de la ventana, donde el círculo de Merlin estaba rodeado de flores y pequeños bancos. Dave le saludo, haciendo que Balthazar se volteara, viendo el vaso de whiskey en manos de su maestro.

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunto a Balthazar considerando que tal vez ahora era el quien necesitaba hablar. Balthazar solo le sonrio.

"Creo." Dave se acerco y sobre la mesa, un mes después, la carta de Veronica yacía aun abierta. "¿Como estuvo el viaje?"

"Turbulento." Y no dijeron más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Capitulo Decimo Séptimo**

"¿Becky, amor, eres tu?"

Becky entro a la casa con algo de prisa. "Si, perdona la tardanza pero el trafico es un horror a esta hora."

"No hay problema, aun tenemos algo de tiempo."

"Bien, me voy a duchar y me vestiré rápido entonces." Dijo, quitándose la hebilla que aguantaba su cabello en el apretado rabo. De la cocina, de donde la voz venia, Veronica apareció vestida en jeans cómodos y una blusa fresca.

"¿Estas bien? Pareces algo… desajustada."

"Si, bien. Tuve una sensación rara y hacia tiempo no sentía eso."

"¿que sentiste?"

"Como si Dave me estuviera mirando." Veronica observo a su sobrina subir las escaleras y frunció el ceño. Las palabras de Becky crearon una pequeña duda en el corazón de Veronica y durante su compromiso esa tarde no pudo escuchar mucho. La culpa y el dolor comenzaron a cavar un hoyo en su razón; ¿por que Becky sentiría que Dave la observaba si Dave se había marchado, según decían todos los del clan, con Balthazar a Europa y nunca había vuelto? Pero el fue al funeral de Benet, según cuentan, también cuido de el durante sus últimos años. ¿Por que no visito? ¿Estaría Balthazar con el?

Esa noche Veornica estuvo acostada contemplando sus memorias de Balthazar, sintiéndose como una idiota. Su último encuentro con Balthazar había sido hacia mucho tiempo, pero aun podía escucharlo gemir, podía sentirlo dentro de ella mientras la acariciaba. Podía escuchar su voz llamando su nombre, había veces que sentía como la acurrucaba mientras dormía, besando su cabellera, ahora corta, y susurrándole su amor. Ese último día que vio a Balthazar, parado junto al auto mientras ella y Horvath seguían hablando no tuvo la fuerza de volver a verlo. Cuando gano algo de cordura trato de ira su casa, pero el nunca respondía. Ni siquiera Dave. No fue hasta después de la graduación de los doctorales cuando Veronica se dio cuenta que Balthazar y Dave ya se habían ido. Comenzó a escribir cartas, deslizándolas por debajo de la puerta, pensando que tal vez ellos volverían. Comenzó a visitar la terraza, quedando se parada en la madera mientras miraba el sol bajando por las copas de los arboles de los jardines vecinos.

No fue hasta veinte años después que se dio cuenta que esperaba que regresara. Horvath no era nada para ella, y solo salía en esperanzas de descubrir por que buscaba a Dave. Pero según informes de los clanes de Inglaterra ya Balthazar había resuelto el problema. Nadie sabia como, pero tampoco nadie sabia de Horvath, lo que hacia deducir que lo había matado. Luego nada, ni fiestas ni mujeres, nadie sabia donde vivían, ni cuando seria la próxima vez que aparecerían.

Por varios días dio vueltas y vueltas… No trabajo ni recibió llamadas, solo se arrastraba; como decía Balthazar: de la cama al baño, del baño a la cocina y luego de vuelta a la cama.

"No me digas que estas pensando en Blake." Le dijo Becky una semana después al verla bajar de su habitación en camisón y despeinada. Solo quería un poco de café y cuando su aprendiz le lanzo la pregunta con algo de des den, atreviéndose a sonar irritada, Veronica se volteo a observarla.

"No, pienso en lo que pudo ser."

"Deja de pensar en cosas que no son. Blake esta en Europa, sabrá Dios donde, Dave con el. Ya te habrá olvidado." Dijo Becky sirviéndole café y sentándose en la mesa al otro lado de la cocina. Veronica observo la irritada mujer, su forma de sentarse y como mordisqueaba la tostada. Comenzó hablar de algo que Veronica no entendió y sin pensar Veronica se enderezo.

"Tu aun piensas en Dave." No era una pregunta, era un hecho que hizo congelar todo el cuarto. Veronica se mantuvo firme, mientras Becky lentamente se volteo a mirarla.

"¿Que?"

"Aun piensas en Dave." Veronica no tenia miedo de la chiquilla, al contrario, sentía una gran necesidad de hacerla despertar de la mentira que ella misma se había creído. "Estabas enamorada de Dave, pero tuviste miedo y huiste. Yo cometí un error, lo admito, aun espero a Balthazar Blake, aun lo amo. Tal vez tu nunca entiendas lo que se siente amar."

"No te atrevas…"

"¿Si sentiste que Dave te miraba por que no lo buscaste? ¿Como podías saber que era Dave, si el hace mas de ochenta anos no se comunica? ¿Por que no fuiste al Arcana Cabana a ver si estaban allí?"

"¡Por que ya tu lo has hecho mucho por mi!"

"¡No estaba de mas!"

"¿A que viene la pelea?"

"¡A que te niegas a extrañar el hombre que amas!"

"¡El se fue!"

"¿Por que no lo buscaste!"

"¡Por que se fue! ¡Se fue! ¡Me dejo aquí sola, desolada y después viene a mirarme como si fuera una obra de arte que no puede tocar!" Becky se había levantado y estaba pico a pico con Veronica sus tazas de café olvidadas en alguna superficie de la cocina. Becky sollozo sola por un momento mirando a Veronica. Luego se volteo y se sentó en la mesa, respirando hondo. "Si vino al funeral de Benet, ¿por que no visito? ¿Por que no me dio tiempo para pensar en como decirle que quería estar con el por el resto de mis días, aun si el es como Balthazar y no puede morir? ¿Por que no me dio un momento para amarlo como se merecía?" Y Becky rompió a llorar como hacia años Veronica no la veía llorar.

Se acerco a la niña y la abrazo mientras ambas lloraban.

La indiferencia no volvió al corazón de Becky, se había roto en ese momento que Veronica la confronto, juntas se encerraron en la casa por un mes. Compartieron historias de Balthazar y Dave, compartieron helado y vieron películas de romance donde todo terminaba tan diferente a la vida real. Luego Veronica se levanto y se vistió, Becky observando.

"¿A donde vas?"

"Al Arcana Cabana."

"¿Para?"

"Siento que debo ir."

Becky se levanto y le pidió que la esperara. En el auto iban en silencio y cuando llegaron ambas fruncieron el ceño. El letrero con el nombre de la tienda no estaba, había un gran letrero que ofrecía la propiedad a la venta. Veronica se bajo del auto aprisa y en la puerta de cristal encontró un sobre anaranjado con su nombre escrito. Becky la alcanzo y observo como abría el sobre con manos temblorosas. Habia un letrero de '_vendido_' dentro, con su cadenita para encajar en el letrero que estaba en la cajita de jardín. Una nota en la parte de atrás.

Veronica cubrió sus labios y comenzó a llorar. "_Se que me amas, pero no puedo volver_." Comenzó a leer. "_Me duele mucho la idea de viajar a New York. Dave ya empaco todo lo que estaba dentro de la tienda, en el apartamento y sótano. Si quieres puedes quedarte con lo que queda, si no deja que alguien mas forme un hogar aquí_." Becky escucho las palabras, sumamente crueles con lágrimas en los ojos. "_Aun te amo, vivo por el momento en que pueda olvidarte o cuando vuelvas. Te extraño mucho. Balthazar Blake_."

Y Veronica se derrumbo.


	18. Epilogo

**Y Mientras Viva…**

**Epilogo**

"¿Balthazar?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Como murió mi madre?" Balthazar levanto la mirada, Dave estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, observándolo con esa curiosidad que sin importar la edad, lo caracterizaba. Estaba rodeado de sombras, la noche oscura detrás de el, mientras observaba a Balthazar. EL maestro sintió una puñalada al corazón y dejo lo que hacia inclinándose en su sillón.

"¿Por que me preguntas esto, Dave? ¿Por que ahora?"

"Me dijiste hace mucho que era algo… doloroso. Cuando me sintiera preparado para saberlo… solo debía preguntar." Habían pasado cien años desde el suceso y Balthazar nunca le había negado información a Dave, solo le había dicho que aunque era doloroso el tenia todo el derecho a saberlo. Cuando estuviera listo, cuando quisiera y pudiera procesar la información.

"Nunca parecías muy interesado en la historia."

"Era mi madre Balthazar. Solo que, por la reacción de mis abuelos después de dos años sin verme… Pensé que no debería preguntar."

"Si. Eres la pura imagen de tu madre." Balthazar sonrió y se volvió a inclinar en el escritorio. "Ven Dave, tengo algo que contarte."

No solía recordar cosas tan dolorosas como esa. Cuando Balthazar llego a New York se codeo con la nueva generación de hechiceros en la ciudad. Le gusto la forma en que pensaban; eran independientes, pensaban con rapidez, actuaban aun más rápido… Pero cuando encontró a Sofia Brown entre ellos se dio cuenta de que su socialización no era pura coincidencia. La magia lo había llevado hasta esta chica de pálida piel y ojos oscuros. No era su tipo de chica, pero se sentía atraído a ella por la forma en que la magia la protegía de cualquier cosa, como ella seguía su instinto y como respetaba lo que los demás dijeran, no importando cuan ridículo sonara.

Razón por la cual no se sintió intimidado acercarse.

Ella le sonrió cuando el le propuso volverse su maestro en el arte, y ella acepto con una sonrisa que el nunca a podido olvidar. Nadie, jamás, ni siquiera la misma Veronica con toda su belleza y todo lo que entrego a Balthazar, había podido duplicar tal dulzura y franqueza.

Sofia era una estudiante prodigio; entendía las cosas rápido, la teoría era fascinante para ella y podía absorber toda la información sin necesidad de tiempo para digerir. No importando donde, o cuando, o en que momento… Sofia podía con todo y mas de lo que Balthazar le enseñaba. _Por fin_, el llego a pensar, _alguien digno de beber la pócima_. Pero Sofia solo quería una vida normal; quería ser esposa, madre, y sobre todo, solo quería ser humana. Le rompió el corazón a Balthazar aceptarlo, pero Sofia al llegar el momento de volverse Aprendiz Maestre solo le sonrió con tristeza a Balthazar y le entrego su anillo, agradeciéndole toda la paciencia y el tiempo. Balthazar trato de convencerla de que se quedara con el anillo, solo para que lo recordara, pero ella le dijo que nunca podría olvidarlo.

"Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo… Recuérdame." Le dijo Balthazar en el momento de la despedida, con lágrimas en los ojos pero una sonrisa en los labios.

"Cuando me vaya a casar, quiero que vengas a la boda." Sofia lo beso y deprisa se alejo.

Balthazar se entero en medio de una carta, que había llegado sin remitente, que Sofia se había casado. No le había invitado por que su nuevo esposo era un hombre celoso y aunque no se habían conocido le tenía algo de rencor. Eran las palabras textuales y desde que Balthazar las leyó sintió algo de preocupación por la niña. Nadie vive por más de cien anos sin darse cuenta del carácter de los demás.

Fueron muchas las palizas. Fueron muchas las veces que Balthazar le pidió a Sofia que volviera a sus clases, lejos del hombre, que lo abandonara. Pero ella seguía aun llena de esa esperanza que la caracterizaba, y con lagrimas y ojos negros ella seguía manteniendo la fe de que el cambiaria.

Balthazar sabia que nunca sucedería.

Esa noche el no podía dormir. El Arcana Cabana llevaba dos semanas cerrada y durante este tiempo Balthazar solo podía pensar en Sofia. Se puso su abrigo, busco el anillo de Sofia y sin más Balthazar salió de su tienda a buscar su aprendiz. Ya era hora de dejar tantas tonterías atrás y volver al mundo donde pertenecía, aunque tuviera que matar al marido y borrarle la memoria.

Con lo que no contaba era que su sentido de dirección le fallara. Balthazar se había perdido en la jungla de concreto llamada suburbios cuando encontró lo que llevaba tantos anos buscando.

El niño estaba sentado en el columpio fuera de la casa. Balthazar lo vio de lejos y sin pensarlo se acerco. Era una criatura; apenas dos años o tal vez menos, tenia ojos grandes y oscuros, cabello largo, estaba vestido en una camisa sucia y pantalones cortos, descalzo. Le sonrió y el niño solo bajo la vista, tímido no asustado y Balthazar le pregunto donde estaban sus padres. El niño se volteo a la casa y Balthazar hizo lo mismo.

Se escucharon gritos, un par de golpes y Balthazar volteo al niño.

"¿Eres Dave?"

El niño asintió.

"Bueno Dave, te llevare a la casa aquí cerca y luego volveré por mama, ¿bien?"

El niño volvió a asentir, Balthazar lo tomo en brazos, acurrucándolo cuando sintió su piel fría y al levantarse…

El disparo que escucho por poco hace que dejara caer al niño. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, y el sintió como sus rodillas temblaban. Sintió un gran vacio en su pecho, como cuando su hijo había fallecido y bajo a Dave. De la casa que Balthazar tenía planeado llevar a Dave un hombre y su esposa aparecieron, observando. Balthazar se volteo y les pidió que llamaran a la policía. Un segundo disparo se escucho mientras la mujer volvió a la casa, el hombre comenzó a correr hacia la casa, detrás de Balthazar.

Con un golpe de su hombro logro tirar la puerta y vio el cuerpo del esposo de Sofia tirado en la entrada al comedor. Lo ignoro y camino a la sala, buscando.

Sofia estaba en la sala, en un lago de su propia sangre y temblando. Balthazar se apresuro a ella y la tomo en brazos, mientras el hombre le decía Balthazar que había que hacerle presión en la herida. Ambos lo hicieron mientras la mujer observaba a Balthazar con ojos cristalinos.

"Balthazar." Le sonrió, con la convicción de una mujer moribunda que sabia no le quedaba mucho tiempo, e inclino la cabeza contra el hombro de su viejo maestro. "Te recordé."

"Estoy aquí, estoy aquí."

"Dave,"

"Esta a salvo, esta bien."

"Cuida… de Dave."

Balthazar la observo con lágrimas en los ojos; ella le seguía sonriendo pero por fin Balthazar vio lo que había dentro de su hermosa sonrisa. Era desesperación, era dolor y sufrimiento de no ver a su hijo más. Balthazar le sonrió y entendió lo que ella quería. Asi que le asintió y le dio una sonrisa. "Con mi vida." Sin mirar la mano de Balthazar empujo la mano del extraño del cuerpo de Sofia.

"Gracias." Y su último suspiro se inclino hacia Balthazar.

Ella había esperado por Balthazar solo para cederle a Dave.

La batalla legal que sucedió después del incidente fue larga y algo dolorosa. Balthazar entendía el punto de ambos lados, tanto maternal como paternal, de quedarse con Dave. Pero Sofia le había entregado al niño, en todo derecho de madre, según su última voluntad y en su testamento, a Balthazar. Balthazar logro custodia y patria potestad de Dave, ofreciendo visitas a los abuelos de ambas partes. Podrían visitar cuando quisieran por el tiempo que desearan. Pero Balthazar continuaría con custodia de Dave. Y hasta que el chico no creciera y lo decidiera, nadie podría llevarse lo de su lado.

Balthazar miro los papeles en sus manos; había volteado la silla para asomarse a la gran vista de su ventada, pero estaba de lado tanto a Dave como a la ventana, y sus lágrimas habían caído sobre la vieja tinta que utilizaba en la complicada caligrafía. Se dio cuenta de esto y respiro hondo, volteando a Dave.

Dave tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

"Tu madre… Era excepcional." Balthazar sonrió. "Pero si le hubiera dado la pócima, tu no hubieras nacido." Dave asintió sin mirarlo. "Las cosas pudieron haber sido de otra manera, la historia pudo haber terminado de otra forma." A este comentario Dave sonrió.

"Tienes razón." Dave se levanto y se fue. Balthazar quería llamarlo, hacer que le hablara, pero sabía que por ahora, debía dejarlo.

Habían sido cien años montados en un tren de emociones extremas, sentimientos mixtos y cambios de personalidad repentinos. Balthazar y Dave acordaron que para celebrar sus cien años como familia mandarían por los restos de la madre de Dave y la pondrían a descansar en un lugar donde pudiera estar realmente en paz. Ella había sido enterrada junto a los restos de su esposo y Balthazar siempre había comentado que estando tan cerca del hombre que abuso de ella hasta la muerte, ella no descansaría nunca en paz. Así que movieron cielo, mar y tierra para que las autoridades de New York permitieran la exhumación y envió a Inglaterra de lo poco que quedaba de lo que algún día fue Sofia Stutler. Tuvieron que ir a recogerla, y Dave insistió en cargar el pequeño féretro, por que después de todo era su amada madre. En uno de los grandes jardines, bajo un rosal que siempre estaba florecido con rojos y aromáticos pétalos, le dieron grata sepultura a la joven madre. Dave mando por una pieza de mármol, no muy grande, grabada con su nombre y la información pertinente. Debajo de todo mando a grabar: _Querida madre y aprendiz._ Cuando colocaron la piedra, Dave se aseguro que estuviera limpia y acaricio la superficie con una sonrisa.

"Le hubiera gustado. Tu madre era una mujer muy sencilla."

"Si." Dave sonrió. "Me hubiera gustado al menos, haberle dicho que la amaba."

Balthzar se volteo a Dave. "Pues háblale." Y le apretó un hombro, antes de voltearse para caminar fuera del gran jardín. Sin poder hablar Dave rompió a llorar.

Días después viajaron a las playas de México, bajaron por toda el área centra; hasta llegar a Brasil, donde Dave estuvo tres meses. Balthazar continúo su viaje y llego a la Patagonia en abril. Se paro sobre el desolado paraje y sin más dejo salir un grito que hizo eco por todo el desierto. Luego respiro hondo y continuo su viaje. Habían sido cien años que nunca olvidaría.


End file.
